The Magic Games
by Flipkicks
Summary: 7 years have pass since most of the top members of Fairy Tail have disappear due to Acnologia's Dragon's Roar. Now they are back and are looking to take to title as the number 1 guild in all of Fiore. A shinigami makes his return to his friends and love one after being considered killed. The reboot to Fairy Tail's Soul Reaper. Ichigo/Harem, Natsu/mini Harem and Gray/mini Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and today I bring you the reboot of Fairy Tail's Soul Reaper (Reboot), I've been working on this new version of my story for a while. The story is still the same as my last version but instead of having the three main character's go to different places, I decided to go with the original story of Fairy Tail's timeline and have some Bleach moments as well.**

**The story is supposed to be my sequel but some parts wouldn't add up and I scrapped the story and ended with going with the sequel instead. Some key moments here:  
>Ichigo joined the guild when he was 9 and awaken his powers when he was 12.<br>Bambietta is a friend of Ichigo's and joined the guild to get closer to him.  
>Gray earned the Dragon's Medallion when his master was murdered.<br>Natsu is in love (Believe or not lol) with both Lisanna and Mira.  
>Rukia, Chad, Orihime also joined the guild.<br>Gray killed the Original Scorpion.  
>The new Scorpion seeks vengeance against Gray.<br>Ishida Uryu joins Lamia Scale. **

**I hope you guys decide to give this story a chance and I'll talk to you guys at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The missing of a Shinigami.<p>

Looking at the sun settling down where night is approaching, a familiar blonde haired Celestial mage wonders about her friend and crush. It's been 7 years since she last saw him. Her friends, the chosen members of Fairy Tail that were selected to become S-Class mages, were all trapped in Tenrou Island for the past 7 years after the Black Dragon known as Acnologia used its Dragon's Roar to 'destroy' the island with one roar.

During the 7 years of sleep, the guild has become nothing more than a mere joke; weak, pathetic and any discouraging names called upon them. The magic game were installed couple years ago to test out who is indeed the strongest among themselves. Fairy Tail would prove to be the weakest due to the shortage of members.

The blonde that is looking at the fading sun is Lucy Heartfilia, a 17-year-old teen and one of the few Celestial wizards. She joined Fairy Tail because of the strong members, including being a fangirl of Mirajane Strauss.

'I hope that where ever _He _is, I hope that _he's _ok...' her cheeks started to blush faintly as she remembers her time with _him. _But of course he also had to spent some of his time with some of the other girls that all fell for _him. _While _he_ always had that scowl on _his_ face, the only thing that matters to _him _was protecting _his _friends from harm.

_"Go get out here!"_

Those words repeated in her mind, when _he _tried to save her and the others during the their S-Class trials against the Black Dragon, Acnologia. _He _used one of _his _signature moves, Getsuga Tensho against its Roar

'Please come back... she continues to think about her crush as she looks at the sunset.

* * *

><p><span>With Erza<span>

A red-haired teen also looks at the fading sun, her thoughts were also one a certain shinigami of Fairy Tail. The two have been best friends since they joined the guild together. Even though he has a family unlike her, they immediately bonded through using their swords against each other, practicing of course.

Removing her right gauntlet, she looks back at the ring _he _gave her. A silver ring with a ruby jeweled Heart Kreuz logo. It was a present _he _gave her for her 17th birthday, something she holds dear to her heart. It was that moment that she fell in love with _him_ but her mind would also get the attention of her old friend, Jellal Fernandez.

Jellal was the one who gave her the name Scarlet due to her scarlet hair color. She would also view him dear to her heart, but knowing the actions he did during the Tower of Heaven incident, and almost killing himself during the fight against Oracion Seis.

_He _was the only one that comforted her when Jellal was considered K.I.A. during the explosion of the tower. The two grew closer and closer to a point she fell in love with _him_ but even the great Titania couldn't express her feelings for the man she call 'her strawberry' due to the real meaning of _his_ name.

'Wish things didn't have the end like that...' she looks at the fading sun, wondering what would had happened if _he _would had stayed with them under the Fairy Sphere at Tenrou Island. The only thing left from _him _was his Zanpakuto, Tensa Zangetsu. There was some blood stains on the sword, hinting that _he _might had gotten killed due to the injuries _he _has suffered during those trials. She put _his _sword in her magic locker so that the sword wouldn't' be lost.

This red-haired teen is Erza Scarlet, a S-Class mage of Fairy Tail. She taught this man her unique ability of Requiping, changing weapons at the blink of an eye. The only weapon _he _can manifested a big broadsword he dubbed the buster sword. The sword is about 5 to 6 feet tall, the blade is about a foot wide. _He _swung the sword like it was nothing, probably due to his Zanpakuto is the same size as the sword.

Soon her legs made her shake from all the training they did today and she decided to sit on the shores of the beach, getting splash by some of the water. She smiles as she remembers the time they spent together, some moments were romantic in her mind. 'Wish I could go back and relieve those days...' Her thoughts would be interrupted as she heard some footsteps approaching her. While she was still exhausted, she summoned her sword and sees a familiar face.

"Thought I might find you here." Said a man with blue hair.

"I didn't expect you to find me." She said plainly as the blue haired man smirks, "Still, I thought you would leave today along with the others."

"Makarov had something to tell us but we'll leave later." He explains to the red-haired teen.

"I see, well I thought I might as well enjoy the fading sun." She replies, "I forgot to ask but how did you and your team found us here at the beach?" She asks her friend, Jellal and he takes out a letter in his pockets.

"I believe this might clarify." Jellal hand her a hand written later that seems all familiar to her. It reads.

"Sorry I haven't seen you and the others throughout the 7 years that I've been considered dead...Jellal here was invited by the master as expected and he brought along the others as well. You guys have wondered about the dark guilds since they haven't been active is because I asked Jellal here to make sure that they don't stay active while you guys were in that sphere.." Erza begins to smile as her crush is alive and well.

"I'll be back soon but I do not know when. I know that I made that promise to go out on a date with you after that one mission and promise the other girls that I would go out with them too but since you were the first one to ask, I'll make it up." Those words made Erza blush harder than the color of her hair.

"Right now I do expect to make it back by the time you and the others made it to the front gate for the games or sooner. You'll be surprise to see me.  
>Talk to you later."- Ichigo Kurosaki.<p>

The letter started to make Erza shed some tears, her crush is coming back to them. After hearing those words through the letter, maybe she would be able to confess her feelings towards him.

Jellal can see her expression change into happiness, something he hasn't done while he was just a mere boy trapped in the Tower of Heaven. "For once, I get to see you smile like that, Erza." Jellal smiles a bit.

Erza whips away some of the tears on her face, "I'm glad to know that one of our own is alive is all." She said sincerely as Jellal nods.

"I'm glad that he was able to bring you warmth in your heart Erza. I wish for both of you happiness." When Jellal said that, Erza looked at him surprised. "Whenever I see you with him or your friends, they bring you such warmth and always bring out that smile of yours Erza, while I haven't since our childhood. I'm glad that you found someone." He smiles sincerely and genuine.

Erza smiles a bit, "Thank you Jellal. Are you mad that I chose Ichigo over you?" She asks him which he shook his head.

"No. Even though I consider you as my first love but the actions I did those 7 years ago tarnished our relationship. I killed Simon, who confess his love for you when he was about to die. I may not be that person who you used to think about but I'm happy if you love someone so dear to you. I want to see you happy Erza." Jellal stood up as he was about to leave but Erza hugs him from behind.

"Thank you, Jellal."

* * *

><p><span>With Gray, Rukia, Ultear and Tia. (Juvia is somewhere stalking Gray)<span>

3 teenager and a young adult were all looking fading sun as well. The three teenagers were all sweating due to their intense training for the upcoming Magic of the girls has dark skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair with three braided locks. Her Fairy Tail logo is located left side of her right breast. Wearing her usual Arrancar jacket with a high collar that goes to her lower jaw, and showing a good portion of her breast.

Her name is Tier 'Tia' Harribel, former member of the Espada ranks and was number 3rd and now a member of Fairy Tail and is a S-Class potential due to her spiritual pressure she possesses. Her spirit powers are glow a bright yellow and she is able to destroy anything in her way.

Initially, she was a enemy to Ichigo and Rukia due to having a small war when the Arrancar's attacked the Academy couple years back. She was following orders from former Gotei 13 captain Sosuke Aizen and lieutenants/followers Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen. After the war she hid in the harsh cold mountains in Fiore. She is considered as one of the many great beauties of Fairy Tail even though the only time she revealed her face is when she was on a mission with a certain orange haired shinigami of Fairy Tail. Even though they were once enemies, they actually became good friends and she too, along with some of the women in the guild would fall for him. But she too couldn't tell him due to her strong personality.

She was taken under the care of the man in front of her, and his name is Gray Fullbuster.

He is known as the Ice-Make wizard of Fairy Tail and is now recognized as the wielder of the Dragon's Medallion and some fellow Ice-make wizards are eager to challenge him for the medallion. Gray is also one of the mages to be considered for an S-Class promotion but do to the arrival of a Dark Guild known as Grimoire Heart, they had to stop the trials and focus on the threat at their sacred place where the 1st head master of Fairy Tail lies.

Gray was sweating bullets, while Tier was resting, he was testing his new-found powers of the medallion. He acquired the Medallion when he fought against his master's ghost in his sleep. He didn't know why his master's ghost visited him in his sleep but his master told him:

"_To see if you are indeed worthy of my gift, Gray. Once you wake up, there will be something on your desk. Please take good care of it. I am proud to be your master, my boy."_

He looks at the Medallion pinned to the right side of his pants and smiles a bit, 'I hope that I didn't fail you sir.'

The other female with him, is Rukia Kuchiki, a new member of the guild and part-time Soul Reaper. She was introduced to the guild by Lucy and quickly gained friends and she reunited with her good friend, Ichigo.

The two knew each other when they entered the Academy for young spiritual mages to practice their skills and become skill mages in the process. Both of them consider one another best friends and everyone in the Academy thought that they were dating but thats just rumors that turned out to be false.

She was at Tenrou Island as an observer due being a recent member of the guild and wanted to see what its like for a S-Class trial. When Grimoire Heart came to the island, she would become someone the guild could trust as she was able to defeat some of the strong members of the dark Ichigo decided to go to face against Acnologia head on, she was crush to see her best friend vanish when it release it's Dragon's Roar.

'I hope that _he's alive..._even though I can't feel his spiritual pressure...' She frowns as she own't be able to see her best friend.

* * *

><p><span>With Bambietta<span>

A young woman kept on shooting arrows towards the fading sun, breathing and panting heavily, she hasn't stopped since this afternoon. Whipping off the sweat off of her face, she's decide to continue on firing until she her reiastu changes from a pure blue into a pure white arrow as white arrows have more power and force than a normal blue arrow.

'Damnit! Why can't I fire that damn arrow!?' She angrily thought as she fires another arrow at the ocean. This girl is Bambietta Basterbine, a slender girl, straight black hair, blue eyes and she loves to see some of her friends in the guild squeal due to the fact that she is known as 'Explosive Babs' cause she likes to make explosions when they fight like idiots.

She knew the resident Shinigami of Fairy Tail when they first met at the Academy where she would always picked on him due to his weak powers he had yet to achieve at that age. While she was the bully, it was her way of making friends, from the name calling: Strawberry, Spiky and other names that don't mean any harm for a girl that was about 8 years old at the time.

'I need to prove myself to _him._' Her thoughts were now on the shinigami of Fairy Tail, known as Ichigo Kurosaki. 'Why did you have to take on that dragon...baka.' The memories of that moment piss her off and saddens her, it kept on replaying that moment everyday since they came back from Tenrou Island.

_"Damnit Bamb's, let me go! I need to do this!" _She kept on hearing those words when he sacrificed himself to protect his friends until Acnologia fired its Roar against Ichigo and the others. She continue to fire and fire arrow after arrow in rage and in sadness for her crush, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"You're an IDIOT!" She fired a larger spiritual arrow at the sea in anger once more.

* * *

><p><span>With Orihime<span>

Looking at her friends training, an orange haired teen continues to wonder what would happen if she had helped her best friend against the known dragon as Acnologia. Gray summoned ice spikes from the ground and aimed it towards Tia. Showing no signs of backing down, Tia brought out her Zanpakuto,Tiburon.

"Ola Azul." Tia mutters and fires a her yellow reiatsu at Gray's Ice spikes, both were destroyed.

The orange haired teen could only watch her friends train their assess off while she could only is heal her allies. This orange haired teen is Orihime Inoue, a Fairy Tail mage and one of their resident healers. While she is known for her healing and defense, some of the pervs in the guild all want her for her marvelous big breast. Some say it might be bigger then Erza's or Mirajane's breast.

'I wish you were here...' Her thoughts trail off to her best friend and secret crush (not so secret to the other girls) Ichigo Kurosaki. They first knew each other through the Academy when they were about 4 years old. Their parents enrolled them so that they can be properly trained their specific form of magic. She would be picked on but Ichigo stood up for her in her stead and the two were almost inseparable.

Throughout their lives, Orihime views Ichigo as her first friend and her first love. Both her and Ichigo do hold a close friendship, which causes some jealously with the other girls that fell for him but there was a time where her brother Sora came back to life but he was killed by Ichigo per her brother's wish. Sora had become a Hollow by some scientific experiment on Hollow regeneration and the birth of the Hollow. Sora's ashes were used by some dark guild to have their own Hollow bodyguards.

She was happy yet sadden to see her brother in such a state that it tore her heart out and Ichigo sense that from her. Ichigo didn't want to see her sad ever again that day and he had to fulfill her brother's last wish and it was to die in peace and to have Ichigo marry his younger sister (Which lead to Ichigo to blush at that moment).

"Hey Orihime." Rukia waves here hand at her face to get her attention.

"Oh...sorry Rukia, did you say something?" She shook off her train of thought.

"I was saying if you can help heal Gray, Wendy is currently healing Tia."

"Oh ok. Sorry for not paying attention." Rukia shook her head.

"You know that you mustn't put on that mask Orihime, after all I do know you." Orihime's facial expression changed, "You mustn't take all the blame what had happened 7 years ago."

_"I need to do this Orihime. I need to protect everyone!"_

* * *

><p><span>Elsewhere: Magnolia (9:45 P.M.)<span>

Looking at the town known as Fiore, a young man covering his face with his black hoodie, wonders what has changed the last time he was here. Wearing a Black-purple jacket and a black zip-up hoodie/vest underneath this coat, a navy muscle-shirt beneath that, and a pair of dark blue pants. The only noticeable feature in his outfit is his right forearm, it was covered by a black-red bandage that covers his arm.

'I hope the guys get here soon. I still have to mention this arm.' after what had happened during those 7 years, he appears to be the same age at 18. Looking around the town, he decided to walk around the place he once called home.

"**Remember what Dragon-pops said?" **His hollow asks as he nods, **"Can't believe that dragon-slayers can get a massive harem king...AHAHHAHAHA I can't wait until you make that announcement to the girls." **His hollow continues to laugh in his head as he shook it off.

'Still, why do dragon slayers need to have a harem?' he sighs and mentally asks in his head.

"_I believe that because of your powers, you need a lot of girls to make sure your powers are equal the number of girls in your group, Ichigo." _Zangetsu explains in his head as well.

**"And I can't believe that Kagura girl is the first one in your group. I didn't think that she would fall for her sensei, king." **Hollow smirks as the Ichigo sulks and shakes his head.

' I didn't know either. And I'm bad with romance.' He admitted in his head and both Hollow and Zangetsu shake their heads.

"_Listen Ichigo, when you want to admit it or not, all the girls fell for you is because it's your wish to protect the girls and your friends at Fairy Tail. Through your actions, the girls all see you as their knight and shining armor believe it or not. And when you face Acnologia, the known dragon of death and destruction, you wanted to protect them even it means almost getting yourself killed in the process." _Zangetsu's words were all true, Ichigo wanted to protect his friends from the dragon.

'I know. But I was lucky enough to put some dent into the dragon and gave it a scar on it's left eye. I was also fortunate to be saved by the Azure Fire dragon, Mada and thanks to him, I was able to use Azure Fire Dragon Slayer magic and he managed to save my right forearm in the process.' Ichigo explains to his hollow and Zanpakuto spirit.

**"I still wondering why when that arm of yours glows when there's a beautiful and attractive women. I'm still surprise that Kon hasn't been here and try to escape from your sister's room back at Karakura Town." **The mention of Ichigo's family made Ichigo clinch his heart, he wonders if Fairy Tail told his parents and his younger sister about his status.

'I still wonder if they still think of me...'

_"I'm sure Ichigo. Even if you had died on that day 7 years ago, your sisters would always be watched over. After all, your family is part of the Fairy Tail family. Your guild family would have been glad to watch over your family in your stead." _Zangetsu's words made Ichigo smile a bit.

'Thanks Zangetsu...but I still need to find my sword.' Ichigo took out one of his new swords he built he calls Elucidator. A black blade with gray trims, a handle that fits like a handgun. With Zangetsu somewhere in the world, Ichigo had to rely on his guardian Mada to sharpen his skills and teach him how to make weapons.

"_That's true but remember that if I don't go back to our sword, I might disappear but I believe that after the past 7 years, I know someone in our guild has our sword."_

'If you say so old man.' Ichigo would later continue to walk around his town until he bumps into a familiar woman in a white traditional Japanese 'princess style' outfit and it was the woman who his hollow was talking about. "Oh sorry Kagura." He apologizes to his first mate and she turns around to see him.

"Kurosaki-kun?!" She was surprise to see him at Magnolia, Kagura was exploring the town as this was the first time she visited Magnolia.

"Don't sweat it, I just came back from visiting some of the other countries." Ichigo said.

"Oh I forgot that you were on a 'self-enrichment' journey around the different countries." Kagura said with a smirk.

"Haha very funny Kagura." Ichigo said sarcastically and she just chuckles.

"Did you find what you were searching for?" She asks kindly to him, which isn't very often since she mostly display a confident and brave woman to her peers at Mermaid Heel but when she is alone with Ichigo, she acts like a normal person and a lover to him.

"Kinda." Ichigo shrugs, "While I haven't found my Zanpakuto, I was able to acquire other weapons to my arsenal." Ichigo summoned one of his new swords, the Dark Repulser. A one-handed straight sword with a dark handle, blade is a deep-aqua color, a black gem in the guard and has skull with red marks on the bottom of the blade. "This blade is known as Dark Repulser, a one of a kind blade that I made throughout my 5 year journey." Ichigo hands her his new sword and she gave it a few swings.

"Light, feels great on the handle and is can probably can destroy could original blades. Nice sword." She hands him back his sword as he dissolves his blade in thin air and summons out a magnum gun.

"While I'm not a personal fan of guns but the locals wanted to give a reward for helping them out when a couple of monsters were attacking them. This is called Blue Rose, a double barrel gun that uses my the powers of my right arm, which doubles its powers." Ichigo hands her the magnum and aims at a nearby pot but doesn't shoot.

"Seems you've gone soft Ichigo. I didn't know that you've accepted these types of rewards." She teases him.

"Yeah yeah, what ever. I told them that I don't like guns as it feels a bit cheap but no they were intent to reward me." He sighs as Kagura continues to tease him and the two would walk hand in hand in the streets of Magnolia.

* * *

><p><span>The Beach, the next day<span>  
><span>

Once done with some of their stretches, Erza told them that they would continue practicing their combat skill against each other, Orihime and Wendy would act as the medics and Wendy was a bit exhausted training yesterday and wanted to make her healing more effective.

"Gray, you'll face Chad for your training. Natsu, you'll face Bambietta. Lucy, you'll face Tia. Rukia, I'll be facing you for today." All of them nodded and split up into their respective areas.

In the northeast section was Chad and Gray.  
>"Let's get this started Chad." Gray's hands started to turn into ice and he crushes it and Chad nods and turns his arms into his Brazo Derecha de Gigante and Brazo Izquierda del Diablo.<p>

In the northwest section was Natsu and Bambietta.  
>"I'm all fired up!" He engulfed his hands into fire while Bambietta sighs.<br>"Let's get this over with." She presses her heart-shaped belt buckle and transforms into her bow and arrow.

At the forrest, located just south of Chad and Gray's place was Lucy and Tia.  
>"Let's get started." Tia said all calm and collective as Lucy was a bit scared as she might get killed by her friend.<br>'Please don't kill me...'

Rukia and Erza were at the center of the beach and they drew out their sword.

"Ready?" Rukia places her Zanpakuto over her head as Erza places her sword in a guards place.

"Let's see if you have what it takes, Rukia." Both of them charged at each other and the others would soon follow.

Few hours later.

Everyone was exhausted and panted heavily. Most of everyone at the beach were heavily wounded as they all wanted to beat the living hell out of each other, well except for Lucy and Tia since Tia would had killed the Celestial Mage. Orihime and Wendy would heal everyone and restore their magic.

"Can we eat now?" Natsu asks as his stomach was growling and everyone else's stomachs would soon growl in hunger, then Loke appeared.

"Hey guys, I thought I might have found you here." Loke said as he exited the portal he came from.

"I didn't summon you, Loke." Lucy said.

"I know princess but the Celestial King wanted to have your guys come to our realm and have a good fest." Loke explains, leaving Natsu and Happy drooling.

"FOOD!" They both shouted.

"Calm down you two." Both Natsu and Happy calmed down as they heard Tia's words. They won't dare defy her like Erza.

"Aye!" They both said.

"But we don't have the time. We're training for the Magic games." Lucy said.

"Don't worry, once the fest is over you guys are able to train in our realm with me and the other spirits you've brought. That way the amount of training you guys have in our realm would equal your time here in the human realm." Loke then explains to the rest of the crew, Natsu and Happy didn't care since they dove head first into the portal, which everyone sweat dropped and Erza would have to think of a punishment for them. Loke then gathers the girls.

"Plus the king has the whereabouts on our good friend Ichigo." The girls were surprise to hear that, except for Erza who already knew about him. Gray would step into the conversation, along with Wendy.

"So Ichigo's alive?" Gray asks and Loke nods.

"Yes, the spirit king wanted to keep an eye out on him since he is part of the Fairy Tail family. But the thing with Ichigo is that he doesn't seem to have aged during those 7 years you guys been asleep." Everyone's eyes widen from the news.

"But how? Ichigo is supposed to be 24 or 25 now!" Wendy said.

"I know but even I don't know how he hasn't aged. Why don't you guys ask the king?" Loke suggested.

"That seems to be our only answer, ask the king." Bambietta said.

"It's not like we have any other choice." Rukia added and all of them would enter the Spirit Realm.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think so far? I'll be trying to make the story a bit more longer since this is the Magic Games Arc. The reason why I wanted to do a reboot of the story is because I did originally wanted to put the story in the Arc but I thought my first story would be better as a prologue then come up with the arc as the sequel. Some parts like I said didn't add up and I decided to scrap the idea and come up with something new.<strong>

**If you guys have questions, please leave a P.M. or a review on suggestions on what I need to clear up since this is the first chapter of the story. I will be doing the flashback sequences where Ichigo meets the members of Fairy Tail, acquiring his Zanpakuto and hopefully developing how the girls each fell for Ichigo.**

**If you have questions, I'll be more than happy to answer in the next chapter of the story. **

**Review from my first story  
>: I decided to add Kagura since it would probably be a good character to add in his massive 10 girl harem. I might make Angel a good girl or a anti-heroinie in the story and be part of Natsu's mini harem which consist of Lisanna, Mira, Yourichi, Momo and Angel.<br>For Gray's harem, adding Beth might be a safe option as Juvia and Rukia are the two leading girls in his harem.  
>Who knows if I might add a Celestial spirit to a harem since I already have a big list in Ichigo's harem.<strong>

**I hope you guys decide to give this story a chance like you gave the first story a chance until I decided to scrap it but I will not scarp this idea. There might be some grammar issues since my grammar isn't like most writers I admit but I'll be looking over the chapters for some spelling and structure weakness like the other story.**

**Ichigo's Harem: Erza Scarlet/KnightWalker(she will appear later), Bambietta, Tia, Lucy, Jenny, Cana, Orihime, Ultear and Kagura.  
>Natsu's Harem is listed above as well as Gray's harem.<br>**

**I hope to hear from you guys and I'll talk to you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today is a new chapter for The Magic Games. Thank you guys for the reviews, and ideas on the story.**

**At TreeofSakuras: Natsu and Gray will have their new powers. Even though Natsu is the stronger one, Gray will be at Natsu's level since Gray is one of my favorite characters in the story. His powers will have some of Sub-Zero's and Frost's powers**

**At MenmaKurosaki: I will not switch KnightWalker with Mirajane as the pairing is somewhat a common theme, you either have it as a main pairing or be part of the harem. I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't want to continue the theme in this crossover.**

**Ice-Shower: Gray shakes his body and a high frequency and emits a wave of ice around him.  
>Ice-Nugget: Gray freezes a ice nugget above his enemies.<br>Icy-Counter: Gray freezes his body and if the opponent attacks him, he or she will be frozen which Gray and counterattack.  
><strong>**Ice-Grenade, Ice Clone.**

**Gray's outfit for the games is Sub-Zero's new outfit from Mortal Kombat X as I forgot to mention that this was another gift from his deceased guardian and master.**

**Ichigo's appearance is based from Nero in Devil May Cry 4 (mocap and voiced Johnny Yong Bosch also). They both have similar personalities and Ichigo now has the Devil Bringer for his right forearm. I always wondered what would happen if Ichigo had those demonic powers in his new arm. He still retains his orange spiky hair but with the continuity I'm brining from my previous story, his powers are both angelic and demonic (from the new DMC game). He also retains his different eye colors Blue right eye and a Red left eye.**

**His god-trigger as I call it will make his hair pure white and his devil trigger will make his hair pure black like when he becomes Final Getsuga Tensho. **

**Time to continue this story.**

* * *

><p>Those 7 years I've been gone.<br>Part 1

7 years ago: The Ocean.

A 18-year-old teenager is floating around the ocean. Facing the bright sun, unconscious and alive. This orange haired teen was also bleeding heavily around his right forearm, he could be eaten whole by some of the creatures lurking around in the deep ends of the ocean but there was something that is keeping them at bay.

A massive shadow was flying around and it sense a strong presence somewhere in the water. Trying to find the source of the power, he continues to search for the source.

'Where is that power coming from?' The dragon thought as it continues flying over the ocean for about 30 minutes until he spotted the floating body. He picks up the body and sniffs it, 'Seems this boy has the stench of death around him and the stench of the Dragon's Roar of Acnologia.' He continues to check the body which he spotted a heavily damaged right forearm.

'So the powers of Acnologia damaged his right forearm and is causing it to change drastically, becoming more demonic base on the red armor like skin and the angelic look of the angelic blue color as the veins. 'This human is something else, I didn't think that a human would survive that attack. I would like to see what lies head of this boy.' With that said, the dragon flew away with the orange haired teen and into undisclosed locations.

2 hours later.

Trying to extract the dark magic that lies within the orange haired teens arm which proved to be difficult as 2 hours have passed since he took him back to his cave. 'Wish this boy didn't have that much magic or spiritual pressure, this is a pain in the ass.' He mumbles in his head. The extracting of the dark magic would make the teen right forearm twitch at times. 'Wish he didn't twitch.' Soon the dragon would be able to extract all the dark magic and mold the magic into something, he would show to the teen later.

'This boy appears to be a Shinigami, I didn't think that he would seem to be in the guilds but rather in the Seireitei at the capital of Fiore.' He continues to check the unconscious teen until he felt a incredible pressure the boy was exerting when he stretched out his left arm from 'sleeping' apparently.

"Wh-where am I?" the teen asks as he rubs his eyes. He looks around at the cave he, wondering why he's there. "The last thing I was..." his eyes widen as he remembers what had happened, "What the hell am I doing here?! Where's the guys at?" He asks panically and wonders why he is here, until he looks above him, where a dragon was staring daggers at him, which made him flinch. "HOLY CRAP!" He exclaims.

"Calm down, human." The dragon tries to calm him down but it just leaves the poor teen frighten.

"Stay back!" He orders as he summons a sword about 5 to 6 feet tall and a foot wide with his normal left arm and points the blade at the Dragon.

'Fascinating, this human learned how to manifest that sword.' the dragon soon found this human very interesting, "What's your name human?" He asks him and the teen seems to relax but still points his blade at the dragon.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki." He introduced himself to the dragon.

"Well Ichigo Kurosaki, I am the Azure Fire Dragon Mada. I am known as the Sapphire Dragon." His appearance is that of any normal dragon (based from art/Blue-Dragon-392820789) "You are a Soul Reaper are you not?" Ichigo stares at the sapphire dragon.

"Yeah but I'm considered as a Substitute Soul Reaper. I'm the son of a former Soul Reaper and a normal mother. I was raised in Karakura Town, couple miles away from Magnolia where I've been a member of Fairy Tail since I was 9 and I had the powers of a Soul Reaper since I was 12." Ichigo explains to the blue dragon.

"I see..." The dragon mutters, "Well Ichigo, you seem already well-rounded in spiritual magic, I can teach you the powers of a Dragon Slayer, even if you do have our type of magic. Does that sound good to you?" Mada asks the teen.

"But how am I suppose to learn Dragon Slayer Magic when I don't have any real magic?" Ichigo asks the dragon, which is true since Spiritual magic and Magic magic are two different forms with different properties.

"Shut up and eat this." Mada formed a small dragon's egg shape and shoved it into Ichigo's mouth until he was able to swallow it.

Ichigo felt like he was about to throw-up, it was the most disgusting taste beside's the food when they were on their way back from the meeting with the other guild masters. He soon kneeled and coughed for about 5 minutes until the magic was able to settle into his body.

"What...the hell...was...that..." Ichigo panted heavily and looks at the Dragon.

"That my boy is known as the transfer of Dragon's Magic. While most humans do have either little magic or Spiritual pressure such as yourself, this is a way for us get the humans some magic required for this training." Mada explains and he continues, "You don't have any real magic flowing in you so by giving you a small part of my magic, your spiritual pressure should be able to expand the magic and allowing you to have both magic and spiritual pressure."

"I see but explain to me this..." Ichigo showed his right arm to the dragon, "Why the hell is my arm now like this?" He asks the dragon as if he was threatening the dragon.

"That arm of yours has some demonic and angelic powers from the dragon known as Acnologia." Ichigo sighs as he already knew that.

"I know, I faced that dragon when he attacked our already weaken guild. My friends were saved by the first guild Master, Mavis Vermillion. I tried to saved them but taking on the dragon as I was the only one that enough power left in my body. After firing my Getsuga Tensho at the Acnologia, the dragon was fucking piss and decided to end it by firing it's Dragon's Roar at us, with me getting consumed by the damn roar." Ichigo explained what had happened to Mada.

'Who would had thought that the death dragon Acnologia would feel threaten by this Soul Reaper...very interesting.' Mada mentally smiles in his head, "Kurosaki Ichigo, I would like to have you as my heir of the Azure Fire." Mada announced which leaves Ichigo confuse.

"Heir of the Azure Fire?" Ichigo repeated in confusion.

"You are aware that Natsu Dragneel is a fire dragon slayer right?" Ichigo nodded, "Natsu is the heir of the Fire Dragon Arts for being the son of Igneel, the king of the dragons but the real king of the Dragon is Acnologia, who we all want dead. I want you to be in other words, your dragon father. You already have the skills of a Soul Reaper and now I want to see if you can master the Azure fire." Mada finished and Ichigo begins to wonder about the dragon slayer arts.

"I'm in." He stated with confidence, Mada smirks as this is going to be very interesting training a Soul Reaper.

"Let's get started."

* * *

><p><span>6 months later.<span>

Ichigo Kurosaki is now known as the Azure Fire Dragon Slayer heir of Mada. Over the past 5 months of rigorous training sessions day in and day out, Ichigo managed to learn the basic techniques of Dragon Slaying: devouring any fire, controlling the blue fire through his left arm and exerting the Azure Fire into different forms of his new fighting style.

Ichigo was able to manifest new hand to hand weapons: Ifrit: known as the hell fire demon, the appearance of the weapon looks likes like a dragon's head with the mouth as the teeth (if you will). While this isn't something he can't control, this would make a nice gift to Natsu when he comes back.

The next hand to hand weapon is Beaowulf: known as the Holy Wolf, while it was holy attribute weapon, feeling light and it packs one hell punch, something Ichigo likes very much. The weapon comes in 2 different parts, the hands seem with a wolf like face and the hind legs give him a 2 inches taller due to mostly being on the ball of the foot (look up werewolf anatomy).

The first sword he made thanks to Mada's scales falling off, Ichigo made Dark Repulser, it was originally the Azure color from his guardian it would later change its color due to the amount of sun-light Ichigo allow to absorb. It took 2 weeks in the first month to make and the plan worked out.

The second sword Ichigo made was Elucidator, just like Dark Repulser, it was made out of the scales from Mada but Ichigo used a lot of his fire to make the sword pitch blade and liquidized some oil Ichigo had bought when he visited a town nearby his 'home'. He wanted to have something that was like his Bankai Zanpakuto: Tensa Zangetsu, since the sword was lost when he was blasted by the roar.

In the 2nd month he stayed with Mada, he learned how to use Azure Dragon's Roar for the first time. It took 3 weeks for him to master it. The first week was how to expand his lungs so that he can inhale and exhale while having cooking oil in his mouth for an example. The 2nd week, Ichigo had to use the magic and breathe it out of him which was a failure until he got the hang of it at the end of the 3rd week.

The 3rd month was focusing both of his Spiritual Pressure and Magic, balancing throughout his body. With Ichigo having so much Magic and Spiritual Pressure, he had to come up with some moves that will balance his whole body. Cross Edge was the first move he learned by focusing his powers into his sword, like firing a Getsuga Tensho but since he doesn't have his sword, Ichigo had to use both Dark Repulser and Elucidator and fire a X-shape cross, (Its like Getsuga Jujisho, only for his regular swords).He also made process with his flash step and made a move called the million dollar stab, disappearing by using the flash step and getting closer to his opponent and stabbing his opponent so fast it seems to be millions of stabbing.

The 4th month was honing his survival skills in the wild. Mada told him that a dragon must use his hearing, heighten his scent of smell, and sight. Throughout the month, Ichigo was placed 40 miles away from the cave he stayed with Mada for the past 4 months. Only with a limited supply of food, Ichigo had to make himself better and adapt quickly. Being both the hunter and the hunted, Ichigo had adapting very quickly then most Dragon Slayers.

After the 4th month, Mada explains the properties of being the son of a dragon. Some Dragons might have one girl as their wife but those who have strong enough magic or in Ichigo's case Spiritual Pressure, some heirs can take up multiple of women, which Surprised Ichigo.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I NEED 10 WOMEN!?" Ichigo once said to his guardian as Mada just laughs.

"Now now my boy, those who own your magic level or Spiritual Pressure can have multiple women in their lives. It is rather quite basic for a dragon's to mate with more than 1 woman. Natsu is almost at your level but doesn't quite match up so he'll most likely have 5 woman, give or take." Ichigo sighed, annoyed by the fact he can imagine his father having a cow that his son is indeed going to give him grandchildren.

Meanwhile at Karakura town: Isshin felt a shiver, 'Either someone is talking or thinking about me or my son is finally going to give me grandchildren!' He then giggles like a maniac.

'This shit can't be happening...'Ichigo sat on the floor, placing his hands on his spiky orange hair and began thinking on the women that he felt a strong connection.

Erza Scarlet: His childhood friend and close friend when they first joined the guild.  
>Erza KnightWalker: Erza's twin older sister, he occasionally gets confuse on who's who since and that has become a habit when KnightWalker comes to visit her sister.<br>Lucy Heartfilia: One of new rookies Ichigo has gotten to known.  
>Cana Alberona: His poker buddy when he plays cards with Elfman, Natsu, Gray and Droy.<br>Orihime Inoue: His best friend during the Academy days and is quite protective of her.  
>Bambietta Basterbine: Another friend during his stay at the Academy.<br>Ultear Milkovich: He gave her an ultimatum; help him restore the Fairy Tail magic on Tenrou Island or face time in a cell. She chose to help him restoring his friends magic which would lead them the victory against Hades. A spark between them was shown.  
>Tier 'Tia' Harribel: Former enemy during the Invasion at the Academy but they end up becoming close allies at Fairy Tail, (The tsundere in the group)<p>

Ichigo thought of those names, Each one of them was a specific reason, while his new bonds with Lucy and Ultear are new, Ichigo felt a strong connection to these women. While he won't admit it, Ichigo does have strong feelings forwards Erza Scarlet/KnightWalker, Orihime and Bambietta but Ichigo thought that it wouldn't be wise to admit his feelings to the women in his life. (which is stupid by the way)

"I wonder what it would be like for you to admit your feelings towards the women in your life, my boy. I mean sure if you have 10 women that do have feelings for y-" Mada didn't even finished as he felt Ichigo's right demonic and angelic arm hit him on the top of his head.

"Would you shut up old man?" Ichigo questioned him angrily and several tick marks on his face.

"You want a fight!?"

"Bring it Scales!"

Soon the dragon and Ichigo would cause a major ruckus in the cave. Ichigo would mostly use his new hand to hand combat skills he learned throughout the months against Mada.

A month later, Mada fell greatly ill and Ichigo wanted to make his guardian better but there was nothing Ichigo could had done. During the 6th month while Mada was sick he taught Ichigo the most important technique for a dragon slayer: Dragon Force.

"You should have enough power to activate Dragon Force." *Cough* Mada says weakly.

Nodding, Ichigo kneeled and sat in a half lotus position, Ichigo focuses his Magic and Spiritual Pressure throughout his body, he started breathing heavily and exerted all of his powers at will.

"AAARRRAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHH!" Ichigo yells at the top of his lungs and soon his whole body would be consumed. Black scales would seem around his neck, his eyes would turn yellow, the red marks of his hollow mask V.2. Ichigo would let out a shriek that sound like when he first awoken his Hollow for the first time.

5 minutes of acquiring his new power, Ichigo would soon collapse in exhaustion. Mada, in his weaken state carried his protege to his made shift bed. Smiling that Ichigo finally has the all the techniques to protect his friends, now the only thing left is to let Ichigo go on with his life. But Mada felt Ichigo should have one more last gift.

The next day; morning, Ichigo wakes up a bit dazed. Rubbing his eyes, Ichigo looks around to see Mada is still around but there was nothing in the cave but a dark blue blade, the handle all twisted, wings for the guard and the head of a dragon with the blade coming out of its mouth. There was a letter and a necklace attached to the blade and it reads,

_"Ichigo, as you are aware that I've been ill for the past month but I couldn't tell you that it was a terminal illness. I want you to now explore the world and search for your other 2 women that will give me and your real parents grandchildren. The sword and necklace are all that is left of me. Please that good care of this sword and the necklace my son. I'm sorry if I won't be able to physically look over you but my spirit will always be with you." Mada._

While he never like showing his emotions, Ichigo grimaced that his master and guardian won't be here physically but knowing his spirit is always with him. He lifts up the sword from the ground and places it to his astral locker. Leaving the necklace on the floor, a blue dragon's eye.

'Glad that you're still with me no matte what...Mada.'

After Mada's death, Ichigo would explore the country known as Joya. *1, while exploring the town, Ichigo saw a huge fight between civilians, which he tries to break up but due to their stubbornness, they each fire their own magic powers at each other. Ichigo was caught in the middle of it and was sent flying to a rather hot pink guild, which meant one thing: A female-only guild, Mermaid Heel.

'Ah crap.'

* * *

><p><strong>*1: I'm not that good at describing cities at all. I'm sorry for the lack of describing cities but the city is basically twice the size of Magnolia and the place is purely A.U. since it is unknown.<strong>

**Also note that I think my grammar is kinda or it just as bad. I've been looking for a beta reader for a while but with no answer.**

**The weapons in Ichigo's list so far are from Devil May Cry as Chaos-Guard pointed out. Some of Ichigo's weapons are from other games in the later future, as well his other powers that I've thought for awhile, that is if it makes sense for Ichigo to have.**

**Even though I just started this story, I might start a sequel which leads to a different Arc or possibly a new Arc but who knows since I'm just getting started in this new story/reboot. **

**The next chapter is going be on Ichigo's situation at Mermaid Heel, which would later introduce him to Kagura, the new girl in his harem. She is also the first one to do everything with him: Kisses and Lemons. I might screw up for a further notice so I was wondering if someone can help me out with the lemons as Ichigo will have sex with Erza Scarlet, Lucy, and Bambietta for this story.**

**If you guys have ideas about girls in Gray's harem, leave your thoughts on who should be in his harem.**

**Hope to hear from you guys and I'll talk to you guys later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today is a new chapter for the Magic Games. Always glad to hear from you all and thank you for favoriting and alerting on the story.**

**At TreeofSakuras: Ichigo is a quick learner if you recall achieving Bankai in a matter of 3 days or so but with Dragon Slayer magic, it'll take years to master it but with Ichigo's case, I wrote it that he masters it in 6 months. While the arm of his does have a factor but he was caught in the Fairies Sphere. Due to firing a Getsuga Tensho with his right arm and the rest of his body in the sphere, the arm has both light (Mavis) and darkness (Acnologia) which also makes his arm young as well but it corrupted his arm which will be explain later in the story.  
>I might change the harem since it actually might work: Momo and Gray and Neliel and Natsu.<br>Fire and Ice and the comedy duo.  
>While Natsu should be the stronger one, Ichigo outranks him due to his new powers.<br>After the Magic Games Arc, the next story is going to be called "The Advent Children" and will be focusing on finishing the 1,000 year blood war, so I have no idea on if I will continue to the Tartarus Arc. (Spoiler Alert: Ichigo vs Uryu)**

**At Chaos-Guard: Ichigo is almost at a god-like power. So in order for him to be at most of his friends and rivals level in the story, he places some of his magic and spiritual pressure into his right arm which which will create 5 different forms, God Trigger, Devil Trigger, Hollow God and Hollow Devil, and the true form. Ichigo will be taking major beatings in the games but he won't lose as he promises to achieve victory for Fairy Tail at all cost. I do have him to not go full power until at the near end of the story.**

" ": Talking  
>' ': Thought<br>**Talking: **Hollow  
>{ }: Lacrima<br>_Talking: _Zangetsu  
><em><strong>Talking:<strong> _Ichigo's Other self/ Hollow Ichigo

* * *

><p>Those 7 years I've been gone.<br>Part II

Mermaid Heel, 9:00 A.M.

All eyes stared at the Orange haired Dragon Slayer and Shinigami. Ichigo was fucked the moment he sees a 16-year-old girl pointing her unsheathed sword at his throat.

"What are you doing here Reaper?"She said venomously at him, Ichigo could had fought his way but his right eye saw something different in her, a potential mate.

'You have got to be kidding me...' he scowls as this girl could be one of his mate. He puts his hands up in the air, signaling a surrender. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm a member of Fairy Tail." Once he introduced himself to the girls, their eyes widen to hear he's from Fairy Tail.

"Really?"

"This guy's from Fairy Tail?"

"Yes I am from Fairy Tail." He rolls up his right sleeve, revealing his black Fairy Tail logo but the girls all looked at his right forearm, they all felt a demonic presences but yet they also felt an angelic presences in his arm.

"That arm..." Said a big-boned girl.

"Never seen anything like that." Said a girl in a spider theme.

"What is that thing?" A country girl said.

"I have no idea to be honest I have no I idea on my new arm. Damn thing drives me crazy though." Ichigo said all calm as the 16-year-old teen kept her sword at his throat. "You know." He turns his attention to the girl and disappears.

'What the hell?' She thought as she spotted Ichigo sitting on the railings of the second floor.

"You really shouldn't try to kill someone when the gesture a surrender you know as you might have no idea what powers they have." Ichigo said all calm and collective but it leaves the girl confuse. With a snap of his finger, couple of his blades all pointed at her, surprising her and her friends. "I hate when I'm threaten when I surrendered to you."

"Are you here to kill all of us?" The girl sternly asks Ichigo.

With another snap of his fingers, Ichigo made all of his swords disappear. "No. I have no wish to kill any of you since you are all relatively young and have potential to back that up." Ichigo disappeared again and appeared in their bar area, grabbing one of the alcoholic beverages (Think of a corona bottle) behind the bar. "And I don't sense anything bad out of you girls, besides you were all were just defending yourselves." He removes the cap and took a swig out of the bottle.

"You really believe that we won't hurt you when you are trespassing in our guild?" The purple haired girl said.

"Hey I was trying to break up a fight between some civilians but one decided to blow shit up." Ichigo replied to the teen as both were giving each other a death stare. The other girls felt an intense atmosphere and wonder what was going to happen next. "How about I spar with you ah..."

"Kagura Mikazuchi."

"Well Kagura, if you beat me: I leave no questions asked but if I win, I get to stay here until I have enough jewels to leave. Any objection girls?" They all looked stunned to hear him asking for a sparring match against Kagura, an S-Class mage.

"I accept." They all paid attention to Kagura, showing no signs of emotions. "I'll make sure that you won't be able to walk. Meet me by the big tree, can't be missed." She then leaves the guild, all the girls wonder why she's now dead set on facing Ichigo.

"Is she always like this?" Ichigo asks the big-boned teen.

"Normally no, she always stayed calm but I think you made her look like a fool when you tried that disappearing act on her and summoned your swords around her, she is piss." Said the big-boned girl.

"I see...thanks uh..."

"Names Risely Law. The spider girl here is Arana Webb and the country girl here is Beth Vandarwood." We're one of the top mages here in Mermaid Heel.

"Thank You Risley." Ichigo slightly bowed his head in respect, "You guys S-Class mages?" He asks them.

"Not necessary," Arana shook her hands, "Our master here hasn't come up with a S-Ranking class yet. Right now, Kagura is so far is our 'superior' in terms of raw power and talent." She explains.

"Kagura is always been like that since she joined the guild. She hasn't smiled once and we all want to see her smile for once." Beth frowned as did the others.

'Guess I have to make her smile.'

* * *

><p><span>Present. Streets Magnolia, 10:00 A.M.<span>

As the couple were walking the streets of Ichigo's home, Kagura begins to wonder about this new place. "So Kurosaki-kun, what is it like here in Magnolia? This is a new place for me?" She asks all innocent to him, the only time you'll ever hear that from her.

"Well with Fairy Tail here, it's lively. Normally with us being here, its pretty chaotic since when we got a new recruit or something big like the Fantasia Parade happens." He says as Kagura drags him towards a discreet alleyway where she decided to kiss her lover. Ichigo wasn't surprise since this is the first time in 3 year where she kiss him like this with hunger and lust. He pins her to a wall and squeezes her butt, making her moan in their kiss.

**"You go King!" **Hollow wolf whistles to see Ichigo kiss his lover.

'Shut up...' He said mentally to his hollow self and disconnects with him and focuses on his 'princess' samurai. He lifts her up and she then wraps her legs around his waist. They soon stopped kissing due to the lack of air, Ichigo looks at the right side of her neck where his dragon's logo is imprinted. (A white skull and blue and black flames a.k.a Rukia's glove) " Do you regret it?" He asks her.

She shook her head and give Ichigo a light kiss on his lips, "While I'm against the idea of having you in a massive harem but as long as I can have some time with you, I'll be fine." She cooed and rests her head in Ichigo's collarbone.

"Don't worry, I'll spend my time with all of you girls equally. I promise." He then gave small kisses on her neck, making her want more of his kisses as she would capture his lips again. While they were kissing, an old couple spotted them, while they didn't say anything, they just smile as they remember how were much like them.

"I think we may need a room." He whispers into her ear as she nods and the two would walk to Ichigo's old place.

* * *

><p><span>Past: Big Tree, 1:34 P.M.<span>

Kagura waited patiently, standing still, crossing her arms underneath her breast and her eyes were closed. Civilians would pass by as they might not want to interfere with this teen. She slowly opens her eyes to see Ichigo walking towards her with a sword she isn't quiet familiar.

"I see you came to get your ass kicked." Kagura then position herself into a guard while Ichigo was using a low guard but he is only using his left hand.

"Alright, let's get started." Ichigo's eyes began to glow to their respective colors of Red and Blue and disappears again. Kagura didn't expect him to appear in front of her in a matter of 2 seconds. A blue aura then manifested besides him, appearing as a blue arm and he punches Kagura's stomach, sending her flying.

She couldn't believe it, this fight is about to turn one-sided favoring Ichigo, who wasn't really trying at all. This is the first time someone is indeed trying to make a fool out of her, which made her very pissed off. While she was flying upwards, she uses one of the large branches to force herself down where she overheads Ichigo, the force was so great that it caused the ground to sink 10 feet down.

"You dare make a fool out of me?!" She angrily yells at him, surprising to see her this angry.

'Well fuck!' She then kicks Ichigo in the back of his head by using her heel while she was in midair, making Ichigo go face first into the ground.

"Come on!" She dared him to get back up. "You said your from Fairy Tail, one of the most respective guilds! All bark and no bite!"

* * *

><p><span>Present: Ichigo's mansion, 2:34 P.M.<span>

Snuggling at the warmth of her lover, Kagura wraps her arms around Ichigo's neck as he gets a firm grip on her ass with his left arm and placing a his blanket over their naked bodies with his right arm.

"Can't believe it's been 3 years since we last did that..." she said tiredly and kisses Ichigo on the lips.

"Yeah, but I'm just lucky I had protection. We're still young and have the Magic games coming up." A tired Ichigo replied as Kagura turns to her side, facing the mirror on the left side, Ichigo wraps his arms around her waist.

"Now *yawns* let's get some sleep lover boy." She tease him by using the nickname the girls gave him when they first became a couple. And soon both fell asleep in Ichigo's room.

* * *

><p><span>Past: Big Tree, 4:30 P.M.<span>

Ichigo was getting his ass kicked, a rare occurrence since the only one to give him a good fight was either Erza Scarlet/KnightWalker, Tia and Laxus. Kagura was giving him no mercy, Ichigo was bleeding from his forehead and the upper shoulder of his left arm.

'Damnit...' he thought as soon he felt his powers began to change into his hollow powers. His eyes too were changing, his right eye was consumed by the power making it yellow and black.

Kagura has been in charged for the past 3 hours throughout their match. Ichigo doesn't want to go all out since it would basically kill her. Ichigo raises his left hand on his face and does a scratching motion and a dark reiatsu began forming around him and manifested around his face, changing colors into a pure white mask and red linings on left side of his face, letting out a shriek so loud the guilds around can hear him.

She instantly felt fear coming out of her. She hasn't faced an opponent like this at all, his eyes then showed the instincts of a caged animal. He disappears again, grabbing her by her right arm with her unsheathed sword and disarming her in the process.

**_"Time to die!"_ **The hollow masked Ichigo said as he was about to decapitate her but something stopped him.

'You've gone too far!' Ichigo mentally said as his right arm instinctually discarded the sword and grabbed his hollow mask. 'She does not have to die!" Ichigo would soon had to remove the mask but Hollow wasn't going down without a fight.

* * *

><p><span>Present: Months later. Crocus.<span>

Ichigo was training some of the girls of Mermaid Heel for the past couple of months as they were all in Magnolia and getting a feel of a different place when he spotted Kagura. Since he was training them, Kagura was the only one to give him a good fight in their training sessions.

Now the Magic games is coming closer within a matter of 3 days. He is resting on one of the many rooftops of a hotel called the Honey Bone hotel, he takes out his Lacrima out of his pockets and begins to make a connection with an old friend.

"Can you here me, Jellal?" He asks through his Lacrima.

{It's a bit static on my side but I can hear you fine Kurosaki.} Jellal replies.

"Good, what can you tell me about my guild? Are they on the way?"

{They are. I was asked to temporarily to be Mystogan for the games but I decline as I have a feeling Master Makarov would love to have you back.} Jellal smirks at his end as Ichigo was a bit confuse why he's smirking until he got the idea and scowls at his master.

"I see where you're getting at. Since this year is also getting a huge sum of money for 1st place." He sighs as his master still needs money for the damages the guild but specifically Natsu for destroying parts of the town.

{I was also asked to keep an eye out on anything suspicious at the games since there's a weird aura around Crocus. I still have a feeling that there's a dark presence watching.} Jellal changes the subject as Ichigo got the hint.

"Yeah, I've only been here for about a day and there is something here lurking in the shadows." Ichigo replies as he looks at the capital. 'Why is it at the capital?'

{Fairy Tail and the other guilds are going to have a different feeling at the end of the games, Kurosaki.}

"Yeah this is going to end differently than the past 6 years since the games were installed."

{Ultear and Meredy are about 10 minutes away from you. I told them to be at the gates of the Mercurius. Meet them by the south gate entrance. I'll be here with the guild.} Ichigo nods as Jellal disconnects with Ichigo.

'Time to see what Jellal was talking about.' Ichigo used his flash step and quickly was at the south gate of Mercurius. Using his heighten scent of smell, he let his eyes wonder around, trying to find his mate and her 'daughter'.

"Found you." He mutters out loud and flash steps behind them on one of the rooftops. He then wraps his arms around her, giving her the signal its him. "Hey." He whispers into her ear, which made her blush.

"Ichi-kun..." her nickname for him. She smiles as her lover is here. Meredy turns around to see her 'mother' being hugged by her lover, she smiles as this is a rare occurrence for her to smile.

"Kurosaki-san." Meredy bows her head in respect to her friend. Ichigo looks at her and man did she changed. She was about maybe 5'0 now she's about 5'4, her breast were average then they are now bigger. Her body was all womanly instead of having a 'child's' body when he had last saw her.

Ichigo let's go of his second lover and looks at Meredy. "Man...Meredy, you've certainly changed..." Ichigo said all nervously since this was a first for him to see a friend that was small and gotten a little bigger.

"Well it's been couple of years since you've last saw us. The only person you've kept in touch was Jellal when it comes to sending upon on those dark guild missions." She explains.

"I see."

"Is our resident 'strawberry' trying to resist his urges?" Ultear teases him, making him blush red.

"Damnit Ultear it's not Strawberry! It means to protect! Enough with the teasing!" He yells at his lover, a bit ticked off, leaving the girls to laugh.

"Yes yes we know Ichi-kun." Ultear soothes her lover by giving him a quick kiss on his lips, "You should know that I've been a tease since you came into my life." Her hands trail down to his 12-pack abs.

"Another time, Ultear." He said to her as she nods since they have to get back to business. "So what can you guys tell me about this 'dark aura' Jellal spoke of."

Ultear started off, "When the Magic games were announced couple of months ago, Jellal felt something a bit off. Normally when the games were installed, he would feel nothing until this one."

"Then Jellal would sneak around the castle where he felt a dark aura around some of the knights here, more specifically The Knights Captain Arcadios." Meredy finishes as Ichigo gets the picture.

"So this captain might have something to do with Zeref right?" They nodded. "Well if he is one of Zeref's followers, we may have to deal with him in the late future." They nodded once more and soon they began parting way but Ichigo grabbed Ultear's left hand. "Meredy, I need to talk to with Ultear for a bit." She then got the idea and smiles, leaving the couple alone.

"Is there something you need Ichi-kun?" She asks him.

He moves his arounds around her waist and touches her mate's mark on her right side. "Do you regret it? It's been awhile since I gave you this mark."

She shook her head and rests her head on his neck. "You don't have to keep on asking me, Ichi-kun. You know I don't regret it one bit, after all: you are the one to bring me a new life and I don't want to be alone anymore. After that night years ago, I don't care when or not you have a harem of the most beautiful girls. As along as I get some alone time like that Kagura girl, I'll be fine." She cups his cheeks and gives him a long over due kiss.

* * *

><p><span>Past: Big tree: 4:35 P.M.<span>

Ichigo was struggling to take off his mask. Half of his hollow mask was removed "Ngh...Aaaaarrgh!" Ichigo let out that yell as he managed to pull the mask off of him and soon collapses onto the ground. Kagura couldn't believe that this man he was about to attack her with his hollowfied powers. Arana and Risley rushed towards the duo, wondering what had happen.

"Kagura, what happened?" Risley asks her friend.

"He...he..." Kagura tries to get the words out of her mouth but couldn't.

"Did you beat him?" Kagura shook her head, "Then what happened?" Kagura was too shaken up, Ichigo had inserted fear into her. Kagura's hands were shaken, knees trembling. "Risley, pick up Ichigo and give him some medical attention." Arana orders but there is one more thing that needs to be taken care of.

_**"Don't you even**_** try..."** Those words escaped from Ichigo's lips and they all looked at the teen on the ground, _**"You have no idea what this kid is made of..."**_Ichigo slowly rise up and his eyes turn to pure red and a blue aura manifested around him. _**"I am his Demonic and Angelic other self. I was born right after the known Dragon of Apocalypse Acnologia damaged his right arm and his body was partly touched by known Fairy Magic by the first master."**_The Demonic/Angelic Ichigo explained as the girls were shocked to hear that coming out of him.

"But why are you in Ichigo? What is your purpose?" Arana asks the Demon/Angel.

_**"I'm here to make sure that you don't fuck shit up for the next 7** years..."_ This confuse the girls, _**"His guild known as Fairy Tail, mostly the S-Class potentials and the S-Class mages are now considered lost in our masters magic for the next 7 years."**_

"So how are not supposed to mess things up?" Risley asks him.

_**"That is for you to find out. But I'll leave you with one tip: Don't let his right arm fully make him a**_** Devil." **The Demonic/Angelic turned Ichigo back to normal and collapses once more.

The girls couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth, Kagura is more shaken up by it, eyes widen and slowly breathing heavily. She didn't know what to do. Throughout their duel, she was in complete control of the match until he brought out his mask out but it would prove to be a big mistake as would go berserk. 'I can't believe that I made him go that far...' Kagura felt extremely bad that Ichigo went that far and that her anger got the worst out of her.

"Come on, let's get him some medical attention." Arana tells her as all three of them walked back to their guild.

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends the chapter. The reason why I did the Past and Present sequences is to get a quick check up on Ichigo and a small interaction with two of his girls in the harem. <strong>

**The next chapter is going to focus on Erza and her past interactions with Ichigo. I hope I am not going to confuse you guys with all these past and present sequences but I want to make it very clear as possible.**

**If my grammar has some issues, please let me know as I am aware that my grammar isn't the best but I'll be retyping on some structures, past and present tenses and all that stuff.**

**If you guys have questions on anything for this story, I'll be more than happy to answer you guys. I hope to hear from you guys and I'll talk to you guys later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and I bring you a new chapter for The Magic Games. Glad to hear some of you guys found the story interesting and I was hoping to for some of you guys to check out my new crossover called The Fool Of Fairy Tail: a Persona and Fairy Tail crossover I just recently wrote. And I hope that I can hear some of your feedback on that story.**

**At Chaos-Guard: Ichigo's Harem might get big but who knows since right now it's a 10 girl harem.**

**At Devil-Slayer: Adding Angel might spark an interesting factor with another sister pairing and I'll keep that in mind when building the relationship with Yukino with Natsu.**

**The chapter start when the guild enters the capital but will mostly be in the past of Erza's relationship with Ichigo growing up **

**I do not own Bleach nor do I own Fairy Tail as they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Remembrance of a love one<p>

Present: Front gate of Crocus 

As the guild was about by the front gate of Crocus, all of them were eager for the games to start. Natsu could barely control himself from the excited atmosphere surrounding the capital. Gray, Tia and Rukia remained calm and collective but had a smile on their face as well. Lucy, Wendy and Orihime were excited but at the same time a bit timid. Erza didn't show any emotion both on the outside and inside.

Her mind was mostly on her first love, Ichigo Kurosaki. The note said that he'll be here when they have arrive at Crocus but she hasn't felt his presence anywhere. She still wonders if he was the same person she met all those years ago.

'Where are you, Ichigo?' She looks up to the sky and asks in her head.

"Open up already!" Natsu yells at the gate-keeper, everyone shook their head.

"Calm down Lizard." Gray said, making Natsu mad by the name.

"You want a piece of me Stripper?!" Natsu and Gray then started a fight, making a dust cloud in the process. Everyone sweat dropped from the two already going at it.

"I got this." Tia walks up towards them and grabs their heads.

"What do you want Tia?!" They both yelled at her and soon their heads head-butted each other, causing them to fall unconscious.

"Come on, let's get going." She then walks away from them while dragging the two unconscious wizards by their left foot.

"She's scary..." Some of the mages muttered out loud, Lucy and Wendy were one of them to say it.

"Come on, my children." Makarov said as he soon follows Tia as do the others. Erza was actually the last person to follow as she couldn't help but think of her "Strawberry'.

But what she didn't know was that her 'Strawberry' was actually watching over them at the tallest part of the Royal Palace. No one had no idea he was hiding back up there. He felt his heart pounded his chest, seeing his friends but most importantly, his best friend and love one.

"Glad to see you and the others made it out alive and well." Ichigo muttered out loud. Erza for some reason heard it and looks at the Royal Palace where she sees a blurry figure standing. Soon the figure disappeared in a flash, her eyes widen as she knows that move belongs to a Soul Reaper.

(Assassin's Creed II: Ezio's Family OST)

"Glad to see you, Erza." The figure appears behind her, a hood and mask was covering his face. Erza could immediately tell who it was, her eye's began to show signs of tears going down her cheeks. This is the third time* that Erza has ever cried for someone. She runs towards the man behind the mask.

"Ichigo..." She mutters happily as she was about to cry. The man known as Ichigo removed mask and put downs his hood, revealing his face to his old friend.

"I'm here." He rests his head on top of hers. The two stayed like this for a while. Ichigo felt his right forearm began to glow, showing him that she is indeed part of his harem of 10 girls. 'Well maybe I should had known she was going to be one of my wives. I hope that both of them don't kill me when I tell them that KnightWalker-san and Erza are to be my wives and have my kids...ah this is gonna be hell.'

"I can't believe it..." Erza lets her tears rolls down her cheeks as Ichigo kisses the top of her head. He stayed quiet until she was ready to talk to him. Rubbing her back with his left hand. 30 minutes later; couple of their friends began searching for them.

"Should we find the others? They're bound to find us." He whispers in her ear, she shook their head.

"I believe it's a bit too late." Ichigo was confused on what she meant. He turns around to see a familiar short blue haired young teen shocked and awe to see her friend.

(1:40)

"Ichigo..." The girl mutters to see him alive and well. Ichigo let's go of Erza and kneels down to get a tight hug from the girl.

"Nice to see you too, Wendy." Much like her friendship with Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Erza: her friendship with Ichigo was that of a big brother and he treated her like his younger twin.

"You're here." Wendy then began to cry to see her 'big brother' alive and well just like Erza was.

"Seems everyone is saying that." Ichigo chuckles, seems throughout the years he's been here; his attitude greatly changed but he will act like the same as before since it is his reputation. "Anyway, let's get going. I can imagine gramps is gonna shit his pants." The girls laugh a bit and soon they walk towards the inn where they are suppose to be but while Wendy was walking side to side with Ichigo, he had his fingers locked up with his favorite knight. Their memories from their childhood to their early teen years.

(OST ENDS)

* * *

><p><span>Past: Year X778, Fairy Tail<span>

A 13-year-old Erza looks over her guild. Throughout her year in Fairy Tail, everyone kept their distance away from her. Natsu kept trying to become friends with her but to no avail until a certain Orange haired kid approaches her.

"There's no need of you to act all cold." He said as Erza looks at him all strangely. This is the first time someone doesn't find her scary at all.

"Why are you here?" She asks the kid.

"You don't seem to be all that bad uh..." His answer surprised her. This kid isn't afraid of her,something unheard of.

"Why don't you talk to someone else?" She then walks away as the kid follows her. "Why are you following me?!" She yells.

"Master told me too." A tick mark appeared on her forehead from that answer.

'Damnit master, why did you have to get this kid!' Her anger would manifest into a daydreaming about beating the living hell out of the boy. "What's your name kid?" She asks him.

"Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki." He introduced himself to Erza.

"Now Ichigo, leave me alone." Erza walks away as Ichigo would continue to follow her by gramps orders.

* * *

><p><span>1 year later<span>

A year has past and the relationship between Ichigo and Erza has greatly improved. Erza's personality would still be the same with the others except for Ichigo. The two started to become closer and would spend a lot of time together. Both of them were taking on missions together to a point where the guild thinks that they are dating, which of course they would deny it, but Erza wished they were.

"Hey Erza." Ichigo came up to her with his Zanpakuto on his back.

"Is there something I can help you with Ichigo?" She asks him kindly.

"I was wondering if you want to train? I feel that I still need to prove myself." Ichigo said, scowling. After hearing that his mother was killed by a hollow from his father via a letter few months ago, Ichigo felt that he couldn't do anything and he blamed himself for not being there for his family. The scowl would soon follow him this year. Everyone stayed away from him as he could destroy them, Erza however wanted to help him in his time of need and the two would become a bit closer.

"Sure, I could use the training. Where would you like to train at?" She asks the Orange haired teen.

"The usual spot. I'll see you in a hour." Ichigo turns around and disappears. His 'disappearing' act is called Shunpo or to Ichigo as the 'Flash Step'. The letter he received from his father revealed to him and the guild that he is the son of a former Soul Reaper of the Gotei 13. Ichigo and his sisters would inherit his Soul Reaper powers but Ichigo got most of the inheritance while his younger sister Karin could only sense spirits and such.

'Seems Ichigo still thinks about her.' The person she was referring to was his mother. Ichigo's mother was everything to him, his rock, his world. When his parents sent him to the Academy to train and become a better person, he mostly talked to his mother. She would tell him from the letters is to become stronger for his sisters when they were born. After they were born, Ichigo wanted to become stronger so that he can protect his new-born sisters from any danger.

Her stood up from her seat and heads towards the usual spot where they train which is an isolated forest with a breath-taking view of the lake. "Hey Tin-can where are you going?" Said a white-haired teen in a goth theme outfit. Erza would ignore her and exit the guild.

After walking towards the forest they found, Erza sees Ichigo in a half lotus position. She can see his magic glowing around him with a light blue color. She smiles a bit to see Ichigo practicing his meditation and controlling his powers. He had a problem controlling his powers when he first awaken his Soul Reaper powers, so Erza thought that he might have control if he meditated, controlling his breathing would help him control his powers.

"Practicing are we?" She smirks as Ichigo's aura faded away.

"Hey you and the others don't want me to blow crap up again. After the last mission, Gramps got a fine for about 30,000 jewels for destroying couple of houses, nearly destroying the mayor's house in the process but damaging his 2nd storied building in the process. Both Gramps and the council don't want me to destroy anything." He sighs and scratches his head.

"I didn't knew that it was a touchy subject, Strawberry." She calls him that due to the real meaning of his name, Ichigo blushed angrily.

"Damnit Erza! It mean to protect! Not Strawberry!" She would chuckle a bit before getting serious.

"Ok, so you want to train on your requiping or mostly train?" She summons her usual sword.

"Both but let's mostly just train." Ichigo lifted his Zanpakuto from his back, the cloth that was wrapped around his sword now is wrapping it's self to Ichigo's right arm.

"I can oblige to that. Now come on!" Erza charges at Ichigo as he did the same.

* * *

><p><span>2 years later, after Erza's S-Class Trial<span>

The guild right now is celebrating with Erza's promotion. Everyone that was above the age of 17 was drinking the beer. A known white-haired goth wearing teen is around the bar area, crushing some glasses in the process. Her name is Mirajane Strauss, known as the she-devil or the devil of Fairy Tail. The guild knew about her rivalry with Erza and with her becoming the youngest S-Class mage in Fairy Tail history.

Mira didn't take it very kindly when she was the first one to get the promotion test. Her siblings could only look at her since they don't want to face her wrath but her wrath would lead her to pummel a hyperactive Natsu. "Natsu come here." She orders, making Natsu sweat dropping in fear.

"y-yes?" He quietly asks and Mira would use her frustration to attack Natsu. No one would step in to help him out due to the fear they all have for her. Only Gray was laughing at Natsu's beating.

"Congrats Erza." Ichigo congratulated his best friend, which caused her to faintly blush, something unheard of. He was the only one to make her blush out of everyone in the guild. Natsu would demand a fight against her but he would lose in one blow, Gray wouldn't fight her since he would lose but Ichigo didn't fear her and the two got along greatly. Their bonds would transform their relationship into a one-sided for Erza as she is starting to develop her feeling for the Soul Reaper of Fairy Tail.

"T-Thank..." She hushed and fidgeted.

"There's no reason for you to act like that Erza." Ichigo scratches his head since whenever Erza acts like this around him, he found it a bit annoying but he wouldn't tell her since she has the powers to beat the living hell out of him.

"I still have to thank you for some of our practices together. I wouldn't be here in this position without you." Ichigo was a bit surprised to hear that coming from her. Normally she would say that through a hidden message through her words but this was clear as day. He then faintly blushes and turns around so that she or the others see the blush on his face.

"..." Ichigo couldn't say anything and remain silent.

"Seems Ichigo is a bit flustered." Macao whispers to his friend Wakaba.

"That's a first." Wakaba added.

"Ichigo flustered?" Lisanna chirped in confusedly as do the others.

"I'm heading out." Ichigo went to the board and grabbed a mission and hurried out of there before his friends could question him.

'Seems there is a soft spot in you Ichigo.' Erza said in her mind with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><span>Present: Honey Bone Bar.<span>

With Ichigo making his return to the guild, Wendy and Erza stopped before entering the bar.

"Ichigo." Erza grabs his attention, "Why are you covering your right arm?" Ichigo knew that it was going to happen sooner or later but not this soon. Ichigo seemed hesitant to show her.

"Is something wrong Kurosaki-san?" Wendy asks.

"This might come to a shock to you all." The girls were confused as Ichigo rolled his sleeve, revealing his new arm. "My right arm changed when I was attacked by Acnologia Dragon's Roar. My memories a bit hazy, so that's all I can remember." Ichigo tells the girls, "I was saved by a dragon named Mada and I was trained to master Dragon Slaying magic." The girls were once again surprised to hear that from him, especially Wendy.

"Wait a Dragon?" Her eyes widen, "Are there more Dragon's out there?" She had so many questions for Ichigo.

"Wow wow Wendy hang on." Ichigo calms down the eager Dragon Slayer. "So far I bet there was since training with Mada helped most of my 6 senses. My scent of smell helped me and I was able to pick up some dragon but couldn't get their specific place." Ichigo explains to the petite teen, "I couldn't find Grandeeney or the other Dragons, sorry." Ichigo apologizes since both Natsu, Gajeel and herself want to know where their parents are. They've disappeared at the same time X777.

"I figure that might happened." Wendy sadly smiled.

"I know that you guys will find them some day." Ichigo assures her.

"What had happened to your Dragon, Ichigo?" Erza jumps in and asks.

"Mada...he...he died." Ichigo's words buried into Wendy's mind, his dragon had died. "He died in his sleep and gave me this." Ichigo changed his sword into his new sword. "This is Mada." The sword then started to channel a blue flame around it. "Mada is known as the Azure Fire Dragon, I am the Heir to the Azure Fire." Ichigo dissolved his sword into his space locker.

"Seems you've gotten quiet used to your requiping over the past 7 years." Erza smiles to see her crush had finally mastered her magic.

"Yeah, I've made some weapons throughout my training so I made use of my new powers." Ichigo rubs his neck, feeling a small pain.

"I think you might need this back." Erza summons his Zanpakuto, Tensa Zangetsu.

"Thanks Erza." Ichigo grabs his Zanpakuto. 'Welcome back, Tensa Zangetsu.' Ichigo closed his eyes and reverted his Zanpakuto to it's Shikai form.

"We all thought that you were dead when Tensa landed on the island." Erza muttered as Ichigo got the idea.

"Is your arm now stuck like this Ichigo?" Wendy asks.

"Yeah, for the past 7 years, I've wondered about this arm and why it changed into this but I'm use to having this now." Wendy begins to wonder about his arm but knowing that they're at the bar, she'll get to check the arm later.

"Well...here goes nothing." Ichigo mutters as he opens the bar to see his friends at the bar.

* * *

><p><span>Past: 1 year later<span>

Erza, now 17 has finally mastered her sword training with her friend and crush Ichigo. Both were sweating like animals.

*Pant* "You're...getting...better...at this.." Ichigo tiredly said on his tired knees.

*Pant* "So have...you...Ichigo..." Erza replied. Even a 16-year-old Ichigo could give her a good sparring match. The two had trained mostly together and they became sparring partners to make one another better. Erza walks over towards him and offers her a hand, which Ichigo accepted.

"I got something for you..." Ichigo limped towards a nearby tree with a wrapped present, "I got this for you." Ichigo gave her a small box.

"Why a box?" Erza said a bit confused.

"It was for your birthday the other day when I wasn't here. I thought I might make it up to you, so happy late birthday." Erza was surprised that this was coming from him.

"You really didn't need to Ichigo."

"Ah don't worry about." Ichigo waved it off as Erza unwraps her gift from Ichigo. As she opens the box, it revealed a ring that she's been trying to find for a while. "You told me that you've been searching for it so I thought it would ease your mind." Erza couldn't believe that Ichigo thought of her.

'You sure know how to make girls fall for you, Ichigo.' She then mostly think about her crush and wonders if she is falling for him. While he doesn't show it due to his reputation he has in Fairy Tail, Ichigo is actually a nice guy but Erza is the only one to see it from him.

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends the chapter. Sorry if the chapter is rather short than the others but I hope to make it up in the next chapter. I'll be doing a revised chapter once I post this up and get to hear on your feedback from my grammar. I know that I am in need of a tune up for my grammar but I'll do whatever I can to make it better.<strong>

**Those who are wondering about the other romance with Ichigo, I'll be writing up some chapters for each of the girls and how they all fell for him and I'll be writing both Gray's and Natsu's mini Harem as well in the process. The chapters that are referring to the past are still in the development where Ichigo explains the 7 years he's been on Earth-land and he will be reunited with his father and sisters.**

**I hope to hear on you guys for the Ichigo and Lucy romance since it'll play a part just like the near end of the Magic Game's Arc. Future Lucy plays a important in their romance side the alternative future tells about her romance with Ichigo.**

**I hope to hear from you guys on this story and please check out The Fool of Fairy Tail so that I can hear you feedback as well. Hope to hear from you guys and I'll talk to you all later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and I bring a new chapter for The Magic games. Glad to see some of you guys checking out the story, favoriting and being on the alert on the story. Glad that you guys found it interesting and the ideas.**

**At Mr Unknow : there will be flashbacks to Ichigo's past and Natsu's love life will be explained in the later chapters.**

**At Mexican ninja1996: This chapter will have the reunion.**

" " Talking  
>' ' Thought<p>

I do not own Fairy Tail or Bleach

* * *

><p>Welcome Back<p>

Bar Sun

Thinking about his memories with his friends at Fairy Tail, Ichigo is a bit nervous. Erza and Wendy can see it, the giggle that Ichigo is nervous.

"You ok Ichigo?" Erza asks the Orange haired Shinigami.

"A bit nervous, a first for me." He admitted, this is the first time in over 7 years that Ichigo has last seen his friends. "Usually I would lie and fake it but this is a first for me seeing my friends again."He scratches his head.

"I didn't think you'll be nervous Ichigo." Wendy nervously said, since she dones't want to face Ichigo's wrath. She recalls Nudges, pulling her ears, and pulling her hair whenever she makes a smart remark.

"Wendy I'm not going to hurt you like 7 years ago." Wendy is relief, "But that doesn't mean I can pinch your cheeks." Ichigo pinches both of cheeks, causing some pain in her cheeks.

"Ow! Please stop!" She begged Ichigo to stop, but he wouldn't. After a couple of minutes, Ichigo let's go of her cheeks, making her cheeks turn red. "Why do you have to pinch my cheeks?" She rubs her red cheeks.

"This is a new form of torture Wendy, so don't try to tease me or anything like that." She nods and hopes that her future remarks don't give her more pinched cheeks.

"Seems you still are the same person that does that Ichigo." Erza remarks, Ichigo rolls his eyes.

"Whatever." Ichigo mutters in annoyance. Ichigo grabs the door handles and opens the bar.

"We're back." Erza stated as everyone looked at the door to see Erza, Wendy and a familiar face that they haven't seen in over 7 years...

"Ichigo!" They all yelled and dog piled at him. "Where have you been!?" They all asked while crying, some of the girls couldn't say anything. Lucy, Bambietta, Cana, and Orihime were crying from knowing that their crush is alive, Tia however didn't show any emotion but she is happy to see her friend and crush is alive and well.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Ichigo used his brute force to get everyone off of him, "Damnit every time I come home, this shit happens!" Ichigo's veins popped open and is now ticked off.

"Fight me Ichigo!" Natsu runs up to him but only to receive a blue fist hitting him in the face. Everyone was in shocked to see something hitting Natsu. "What the hell?" Natsu said very confusedly, "Did anyone see that?" he questions as he falls on the ground.

"That was from me baka." Ichigo manifested the blue arm by his right arm. "This is called the Devil Bringer." Ichigo rolls up his right sleeve and shows his friends his new arm. "This happened during that Roar Acnologia blasted us with and I still wonder why it changed." All eyes were on Ichigo's right forearm.

"Still...it's good to see you are alright my son." Ichigo looks down to see Master Makarov, "Now we may have a chance to win the Magic Games!" Makarov grins as Fairy Tail will be getting their title back as the strongest guild.

"Time to Celebrate!" They all cheered and the Honey bar is now in full party mode but Ichigo decided to leave since he would rather have peace and quiet and Erza follows him. Getting ahead of some of the girls in the guild.

"Ichigo." He looks back to see Erza behind him, "You're not going to celebrate with the rest of the guild?" She politely asks the Shinigami.

"Well I pretty much had a big day today so I thought I might as well turn in early." He yawns as he sees Erza walking up to him, "And I actually have something to tell you. And the other girls as well." Erza looks at him confusedly, he wraps his arms around her waist and soon they disappear.

Top of the Royal Palace.

After a brief flash step, Ichigo and Erza landed on one of the pillars of the Royal Palace. Erza was at in awe to see the view of Crocus, the lights illuminates the city. Ichigo smiles at the sight of Erza beauty, he could finally see her as someone special. While he didn't go with his gut 7 years ago and after hearing that he needs to have 10 different girls in his harem, Ichigo felt ready to take that step.

"You like the view?" He asks the red-haired knight.

"Yes, I didn't think it'll be this beautiful." She continues to look over the town, Ichigo smirks slightly.

"Not as beautiful as you, Erza." She looks at him in shocked and her cheeks begin to blush, "I can finally tell that to you." He intertwines his left hand with hers, "After the 7 years you guys went missing, I was trained to learn the art of Dragon Slaying and there's one thing that Mada told me."

"And what is that Ichigo?" She took a step and they became closer to one another.

"That I need a strong, smart and beautiful woman in my life." Her cheeks begin to turn more dark, "After looking at my right hand, it glowed with a bright blue and telling me that you are-" He didn't even finish as she kissed him on the lips, he then wraps his arms around her waist as she put her arms around his neck, deepening their first kiss (her first kiss actually). While Ichigo was more experience in romance, he lowered his arms around her ass and lifting her from her feet, making her wrap her legs around his waist.

'I didn't know that he was this good...' Her thought trailed in the back of her mind as she felt his tongue begging entry, which she allows. Their make-out session last a good 10 minutes, a record for the both of them, until they parted due to the lack of air.

"I love you Ichigo." Erza finally admitted her feelings to her best friend. Ichigo was laying his back on the pillar with Erza on him. He buried his head in her left collar-bone with Erza now resting her head in Ichigo's left collar-bone. Erza is now the happiest woman in the world, she confess her feelings to her best friend.

"Erza." he gets her attention, "Did Natsu ever tell you about Dragon Slayer's mating?" she gave a confuse look and tries to remember but couldn't remember.

"I don't think so." Ichigo sighs and looks at her.

"Dragon Slayers don't just have 1 lover or wife per say," Erza looks at him ver confuse, "We have multiple women who have strength, beauty or any other good characteristics that shows us they are worth to have in our harem." Erza's eyes widen from the word Harem.

"Wait...harem?" She stares at him with her known 'Death Gaze' by the guild. "Ichigo..." She growls at him and summons one of her favorite swords.

"Wait Erza!" Ichigo waves his hands at her, trying to calm her down, "Look you know that I'm not the type to play with anyones feelings, I had to follow the path of being a Dragon Slayer being the heir of the Azure Flames. I do have feelings for you Erza but I also have feelings to the other girls that are to be part of my harem." Ichigo manages to calm down the red-haired knight before she would go on a rampage against him.

She sighs and looks back at Ichigo, "Are your feelings genuine Ichigo?" She questions him while maintaining her glare at the orange-haired teen.

"Yes Erza, my feelings for you and the others are genuine. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt any of you." Her glare softens and begins to smile a bit. "Are you ok with me having other girls in my harem?"

While she didn't want to say no but she'll eventually get use to it, "While I may not like it, this is something only Dragon Slayers and their potential mates can talk about. I know I have to get use to it so I'll let you have your little harem as long as I claim your innocence!" Her remark causes to Ichigo sweat drops, since his innocence was taken.

"uh...Erza..." Ichigo said timidly, "I uh..." He can feel her killing intent rising, "am...not a..." Her gaze became more threatening, "virgin..." Erza punched him straight in the face, causing the pillar to be bent.

"Baka!" She yells with steam coming out of his head, "How could you lose your innocence!? It was mine to take!" She barked at a nearly unconscious Ichigo.

"It was-" Ichigo didn't even get to explain with Erza's foot in his face.

"Damnit Ichigo!" She grabs him by his collar and lifts him up, "This is going to be the most painful night of your life."

* * *

><p><span>Bar Sun<span>

Lucy and Orihime were gathering their luggage and carrying it to their respective rooms. Tomorrow is the start of the Grand Magic Games, and they hope to become the strongest guild in all of Fiore. They were also happy to see their crush Ichigo Kurosaki alive and well.

"You think Master will have to change the teams Lucy?" Orihime asks the Celestial Wizard.

"I think so, with Kurosaki-kun back, we'll win for sure!" Lucy said proudly. The girls could feel that Ichigo's presences can tip the favor in their hands. They hear footsteps behind them, seeing Bambietta behind them, "Oh Babs." She looks up to see the two wizards.

"Hey." She nods to her friends, "Have you seen Ichigo? I want to tell him something important." The girls were wondering what Bambietta wants to tell, "It has to do with our blood line, The Quincy."

"I thought the Quncies were almost extinct?" Orihime remembered what she told her and the others.

"True that the Quncies are almost extinct but..." Bambietta briefly paused as she had trouble telling it to her friends.

"Is something going on Babs?" Lucy asks the black-haired Quincy.

"Yes but I can't really be for sure..." She looks down at the floor but her friends put their hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, all of us here know that you are part of our family." Bambietta smiles a bit but still feels unease about her situation.

"We will always have your back Babs. Count on it." Lucy said as she tries to cheer up her friend with little success.

"Thanks guys." She smiles that her friends are with her no matter what.

With Natsu and others

After recovering from his attack from Ichigo, Lisanna and Mira were helping him by placing a bag of ice on his face and his back.

"You should really stop trying to demand fights from everyone Natsu." Lisanna lectures the Dragon Slayer while he pouts.

"She right Natsu, you know that sometimes it irritates them when you try to ask them to fight." Natsu sighs as the take-over siblings were going to lecture him all night.

With a twist in the doorknob, he looks to his left to see a beat up Ichigo and a pissed off Erza together. Gray smirks as he can predict what happened to the Soul Reaper of Fairy Tail.

"What happened to you man?" Gray questions but he already knew the answer.

"Ichigo here told me something that I should get use to. So I thought that me might deserve a painful lesson." Erza looks at Ichigo, who didn't dare say another word.

"Sucks for him..." Gray chuckles but he felt a familiar blunt to the side of his head, he looks to his right to see Rukia with her Zanpakuto.

"Gray, remember that Ichigo here is our friend and has recently return. I would recommend you to shut your trap." Rukia orders the Ice-Make mage and points her sword at his neck.

"Y-yes ma'am..." He says in defeat.

"Wendy, can you heal Ichigo? I feel that he may need another painful lesson later on." She cracks her knuckles, causing the petite blue-haired Dragon Slayer to be timid.

"Ok..." She said quietly and walks up to the pair. "Kurosaki-san, can you please sit down?" Ichigo nods and walks to a nearby chair where Wendy would heal him.

"Hey Wendy." She looks up to her 'brother' "Can you explain to me why Natsu is being treated by Mira and Lisanna? I thought you or Orihime would heal him with his minor injury." He asks the Sky Dragon Slayer.

"Well actually...uh..." Wendy tries to find the right words, "Natsu finally admitted his feelings for Lisanna and Mira." Ichigo looks at the three of them, very surprised.

"Didn't know Natsu finally grew a brain." Ichigo mumbles to himself, "When did this happened?" He begins to wonder about what had happened.

"Well I know that it wasn't that long but I don't know the full story. All I know is that Natsu started feeling weird when he was around them, instead of seeing them as friends thanks to the books he borrowed from Levy." Ichigo is now very surprised.

"Didn't know he can finally read a book or two but hell this is getting better and better." He grins and can finally see Natsu mature bit by bit, "Thanks for the little story Wendy." He ruffs her hair, "Can you crack my neck Wendy? It feels stiff." She obliges and begins to relieve stress from his neck but accidentally cracks his neck, putting his head sideways.

"Ichigo!" She begins to panic and tries to fix his head but she accidentally places his head to the opposite direction. "I'm sorry!" she tries to fix his head but it she would continue to put his head different positions.

"Wendy calm down! Ow ok that hurts!" She continues to panic but Ichigo manages to calm her by pinching her neck, "Try to relax or you'll get your cheeks pinched!" She then begins to cry and coward in fear of her 'brother'. "Wendy!" She runs away from him. 'Crap...'

Cana looks at a crooked-headed Ichigo and hits his head, fixing his head. "Your welcome Strawberry..." Cana said softly and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Thanks Cana but it doesn't mean Strawberry!" He retorted at the resident drunk.

"Just shut up and be my strawberry..." she seductively whispers into his ear, causing him to blush darker than Erza's hair color "I'm going to need something in terms of payment, Ichigo." She grabs his left hand and tries to leads him back to her room but she forgot one thing.

"Cana." She turns around to see a very pissed off Erza scowling at her.

"I forgot you were here Erza." She sighs, "Another time Ichigo." she again whispers into his ear and walks away. Ichigo however couldn't move due to Erza's presences and not wanting to face her wrath again.

"Ichigo." He tenses up again, "It's time that you should have a little sparring match against me, I want to see your resolve like 7 years ago." He sighs in relief and looks back at his new love.

"Your on, let's find out after the first day." He said confidently. Standing up and stretching his body out, he walks up to her and kisses her cheek which causes her to blush, "I'm going on a little walk around the town, I'll see you guys later." He whispers to the red-haired knight and exits the bar. Everyone looks at Erza in disbelief that the knight of Fairy Tail is blushing.

"I wonder what happened." Bisca wonders as do the others.

"Well if it happens to be that little kiss on the cheek, then I can guess Erza finally told him." Levy chirped into the conversation.

"Seems Erza is going to be a bit more relax with Ichigo around now." Macao said and everyone is now hoping to have a more chill out Erza.

* * *

><p><span>Streets of Crocus<span>

Walking around the capital, Ichigo looks around the streets where there are some guild members around. Making sure that now one recognize him, he puts his hood on and continues to walk.

'Seems some of the guilds are rather calm and not chaotic.' He thought as he bumps into a familiar short red-haired knight.

"Hey watch it!" She orders as Ichigo turns around and looks at her.

"Nice to see you too, KnightWalker." He commented.

"Ichigo?" He puts down his hood down and she smiles to see her love. "I didn't think you'll be here." she walks besides him and intertwines her fingers with his.

"Well the games are going to start and with my guild now a laughing-stock in all of Fiore, I figure that I come to help them out." She knew that was coming and kisses him on the lips. Just like her younger sister and the two other girls, Ichigo lifts her up and soon disappear from preying eyes. But they didn't know that a blonde haired male saw them and wonder about Ichigo.

"So there's another Dragon Slayer besides Natsu-san, Wendy-san and Gajeel-san. Things are going to be very interesting.' He thought

They were on the roof of the bar where her guild would be staying for the games. After he told both Kagura and herself about his situation being a Dragon Slayer, they agreed to share with him, but they would occasionally fight one another.

"You've got better." She whispers into his ear seductively as she kisses his neck. Deciding to go with his instincts, Ichigo lowered his arms to her ass and he too kisses her neck, making her moan in the process.

"You haven't lost your touch either." He commented back to his other lover and soon they went back into their make-out session with more and more touching to a point where she was almost out of her bra and panties. "I think we should stop." She pouted but knowing Ichigo had some other business as well, she agreed and put on her metal bra, panties and other equipment.

"Is everything almost settled with your little harem?" She asks.

He sighs and looks at her, "Almost, so far both you and your sister, Ultear and Kagura are the only ones so far. I know my friends Cana, Lucy, Orihime, Bambietta and Tia are going to be part of my 'little' harem but I still don't know about the last one." Ichigo explains to his short-haired knight.

"Well it's going to be odd with those girls now going to be in your harem Ichigo." She teases, "But each one of us need our own alone time, especially me since I don't get that much time with you." She cooed and he wraps his arms around her waist.

"I know I know. *sighs* Its going to be a pain in the ass though." he remarks which causes her to giggle.

"It will be a pain in the ass with you spending your alone time with one girl a lot." She retorted with a smirk, "Just don't over do it, Ichigo. We all know that you want to protect us when there is danger but even you have your own limitations." She sounded very worried, "There is stuff we don't know with that arm of yours. We don't know if it cause good karma or bad karma that will happen. All of us are going to be worried about you and you know that." Ichigo didn't know what to say, his actions so far have all been positive but there a lot of things he doesn't fully realize about his right arm.

* * *

><p><span>Bar Sun<span>

After recovering from Ichigo's blue fist hitting him, Natsu began eating food right away. Devouring his meals in a matter of couple of seconds, Natsu was bloated and full.

"Aw...that was good..." Natsu sounded very satisfied with his meal.

"Glad you are satisfied with your meal." Lisanna smiles and kisses him on the cheek. Everyone grinned since it wasn't that long that he finally confesses his feelings for her and the other white-haired sibling.

"Seems Natsu is finally full." Mira teases the pink-haired Dragon Slayer. "Well let's get our stuff ready for the Magic games, it's going to be a long couple weeks here." Mirajane orders as everyone got their luggages and places it by their rooms.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu pounded his fist together but he felt a familiar presences, he shrinks in fear.

"Natsu." Tia growled and Natsu instantly stopped.

"I'm being a good dragon, Tia." He acted like a good kid so that he wouldn't face her wrath like before.

"Good and I better find you behaving." Tia warned him and walks up towards the bar. Natsu was shaking in his sandals since Tia would literally beat the living hell out of him whenever he did something stupid.

"That's why you need to calm down Natsu, you'll face Tia's or both Erza or her sisters wrath for doing something stupid." Lisanna continues to lecture the poor Dragon Slayer.

"Has anyone see Wendy?" Mira asks her friends.

"I think she went on a little tour around the Royal Palace. Why not try to find her there?" Gray suggested to the guild.

"That seems the most logical plan." Erza steps into the conversation, "Cana, take Orihime and Lisanna and try to find Wendy, it'll be late pretty soon." Erza told her friends and they nodded.

"Lets get going." Cana grabs her purse and walks upstairs to grab Orihime.

"You think Wendy is in trouble?" Lisanna asks the Knight.

"Who knows but safety for our comrades is our top priority. I just want to be sure that she is not in trouble." Erza responded. Soon all three of them exited the bar. Ichigo entered the bar with a tired look on his face.

"You ok Kurosaki? Need a beer?" Gray asks.

"Yeah, just make sure it's cold." Ichigo commented as he sat down by bar. Lucy walks down to see her crush sulking with a beer in his hand and she walks up to him.

"Hey Ichigo." She greeted with a smile, he looks over his right shoulder to see Lucy.

"Hey."

"You ok?" He waves it off.

"Yeah just dandy. Been looking around town for the past couple of hours so I thought I might as well relax and have a cold one." He took a sip from his beer and sighs in relief, "Good beer." He places his mug down.

"Can't believe it's been 7 years since we last saw you." Lucy started, "You don't look like you've aged in the past 7 years." She scooted closer to her crush, brushing her left hand with his right hand.

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that for the past 7 years. My Zanpakuto tells me that I'm still 17 years old and so is KnightWalker-san." Lucy's eyes widen.

"KnightWalker-san is still 19?" She asks confusedly.

"Apparently she is. Zangetsu told that she was 'surrounded' by this 'golden orb' that prevented her from aging unlike the rest of her guild. Just like that orb that surrounded you guys at Tenrou Island." Ichigo would go on to explaining his adventures over the past 7 years with Lucy but unknown to him and Lucy, some preying eyes were on them.

But they notice the ground shaking and everyone instantly grabbed on to something. The city began to change drastically, forming a giant orb. A holographic picture of the games official mascot Mato appears.

"We are now beginning with the Day 0! All 113 participating teams and pare into a elimination round where only 8 teams are left standing!"

'8 teams?!' They all thought.

"All participating teams are to head up to the balcony of their selective members." Mato says as Makarov looks at his children.

"Listen up! This is the moment where Fairy Tail will once again become the Strongest Guild there is! Ichigo! You're the team captain! Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy! You are to follow his lead and them and bring us victory!" He roars as Ichigo and co. went up stairs to get ready for the Day 0 event.

* * *

><p><span>Outside of Crocus<span>

Looking at the Capital Crocus, 2 different people were on opposite sides of the capital. One in the south and one in the north.

An elder gentleman maybe around in his 50's or 60's* continues to look at the capital of Fiore and wonders about the next stage in his plans.a tall man with a long face, broad chin, and pronounced cheekbones. He has long black hair, which reaches to his lower back, and reddish-brown eyes with thin eyebrows. He has well-kept mutton chops and a connected mustache, but is otherwise clean-shaven. His usual attire consists of a white, double-breasted trench coat, which has the Wandenreich symbol on the middle, with large buttoned cuffs and lapels, white trousers, and trench boots. Over this, he wears a tattered, ankle-length black cloak, which has a red ribbon near the neck and is fastened to the left with a single large button. (Bleach Wiki)

He is known as his Majesty Yhawch and is known as the 'Father of the Quincy'. He made sure that his Spiritual Presence wouldn't found with the head of the Gotei 13 still alive.

'Only time will tell if you will fall to my blade Yamamoto.' He thought as he felt the presence of his top lieutenant, Jugram Haschwalth.

"Your majesty." He kneels before him.

"Are the players on the board?" Jugram nods, "Good, lets wait this out and see if the Special Powers, Ichigo Kurosaki, is worth the hunt."

At the opposite direction of of Yhwarch's position is a former Gotei 13 court squadron squad 5 Sosuke Aizen. His appearance is relatively the same during his attack at the Academy, hair swept back of his head with a strain of his hair hanging down, no glasses, his arrancar outfit with a cut on the chest due to facing Ichigo years ago.

Two of his known subordinates Gin and Tosen are standing by his side.

"Is everything ready?" He asks them.

"Not yet my lord but everything is going smoothly." Tosen said.

"It'll be only a matter of time. The only people who are obstacles in the way are Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Tier Hallibel, Gray FullBuster and Natsu Dragneel." Gin listed the main threats.

"What about officers of the Gotei 13?" Tosen asks Aizen.

"Let the Quincy handle that, we're here on our own accord and our priority is to kill Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends the chapter. Hope that you guys like that some of Ichigo's love-life. I will also be showing Natsu's and Gray's love-life in the next chapter and I also have plan to introduce Gray's Rival Scorpion in the next chapter since the labyrinth has all guilds in there. Natsu will also explain how he finally developed his brain.<strong>

**There will be some Rukia and Gray moments in the story and other Gary/Harem as well as Natsu/Harem moments. What are your thoughts on the chapter so far? I know that grammar is a issue but I will revise this chapter to make sure it flows correctly.**

**The next chapter will be the Labyrinth event and some characters that from the guilds will get to interact with one another since there wasn't a whole lot in the anime/manga.**

**In the official tournament, the canon matches are there but I also would like to see what non-canon fights you all want to see. I hope to hear from you guys and as always I'll talk to you all later. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you another chapter for The Magic Games. Sorry for the no update but I have been working on my other stories for awhile and been busy with school work. Please check out my new stories, The Reaper of Beacon, The Fool of Fairy Tail and Persona: The Fool of Beacon. I hope to hear what you guys have to say for those stories.**

**TreeofSakuras: **Yoruichi will appear when the games officially start which is the next chapter, Natsu or rather someone else will explain to Ichigo about his love life and there will be two teams.

**I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>Sky Labyrinth<p>

The team hurried to get into the spherical labyrinth, there will be only 8 teams left to officially enter the Magic Games. While all the teams hurried to the labyrinth, an unknown specter watches all the mages enter the sphere but there was something he was looking but it was someone, and it was Gray Fullbuster.

Lighting his fist on Hellfire, his rage grew. "Gray..." he growls as a memory occurred to the specter, the memory of his death at the hands of Gray Fullbuster. During one of the missions Gray was on with his friends, they met a once alive Ninja Specter named Scorpion. His clan was all killed by Gray, Ichigo, Erza and Natsu on the orders of the Magic Council. He would hold that grudge against Gray when he used one of the known Fatalities that his known master, Sub-Zero, used when he alive: The Spine Rip. Sub-Zero used that Fatality on the former Grand Master of the Shirai Ryu.

Scorpion made a big leap and rushes into the labyrinth to find his murderer.

Once Team Fairy Tail has entered the labyrinth, they all look astonished to see all the different paths that lie ahead of them. Everything was either sideways or upside down.

"Can't believe that this is the first event." Gray scratches his head and looks around the labyrinth.

"And it happens to be an elimination round." Ichigo added.

"Where should we go? We need to find the exit and become one of the remaining 8 teams." Lucy places her hands on her hips.

"We need to head east." Erza stated, "The arena is in that direction." They all nodded and they all run east. Lucy took out one of her key.

"Open! Get of the Compass! Pyxis!" She summons a fat bird/duck with a compass on top of its head. "Please Pyxis, point us the way towards East." Pyxis obliged and the dial began spinning and spinning until it pointed 'east.' "This way!"

"Sorry Lucy but I also brought a compass." Erza took out a small compass from her pockets, Lucy and Pyxis coward into the corner. They all sweat drop at Lucy and Pyxis.

"Good job...Pyxis." She said quietly as Pyxis disappeared in shame.

After the little episode, Team Fairy Tail ran towards east but Ichigo stopped when he spotted a sheet of paper, "Guys wait." His friends stopped and looked at Ichigo, "Did you guys lost this paper?" They all looked at him confused.

"I don't think so." Natsu said as he checked his pockets, as do the others. Each one of them pulled a sheet of paper from their pockets.

"What is this?" Gray asks.

"Let me see." Lucy grabs all of their sheets of paper and piles them up and all the sheets of paper formed a map of sort.

"What the hell?" They all looked at the map and it point to the exit. Everyone's eyes shine bright like a star as they all smirked evilly.

"Looks like we need to beat our competition by attaining their maps." Erza snickers as do Ichigo, Gray and Natsu.

"I'm fired up!" Natsu pounded his now fired up fist together.

"Time to show these guys why we're going to be on top." Gray's body became more clear as he awakens his powers as a Cyromancer. His veins were also more clear and plain. They all knew that his training with Sub-Zero during his childhood, his powers would activate and this was the result of his hardship all those years ago.

"Come on, let's make this quick." Ichigo's eyes turned blue and manifested his Devil Bringer's aura around him, "We'll show them why we are still the best." They all nodded and go ahead to their destination. As they all ran east, they spotted a group of mages fighting one another, smirking that it was a weak guild, they quickly beaten them to a pulp and took their sheets of paper.

Once the pilled the maps together, Erza looks at Natsu, "Are you feeling alright?" She asks her friend.

"Yeah, I don't know why but I feel completely for some reason." Natsu said, making everyone wonder why.

"It's odd that the labyrinth moving around, shouldn't you be sick and all?" Lucy questioned.

"Yeah, since most Dragon Slayers all suffer from motion sickness, you should have been on the floor." Ichigo added as they all wonder why Natsu is feeling fine until a screen appeared with the Magic games mascot.

{That's simple. With everyone suffering from different illness or so, we thought that the labyrinth should be played fairly.} Mato explains to the fairies.

"Well thats convenient." Erza, Lucy and Gray all said in unison.

"Good thing than." Ichigo sighs in relief, making Gray, Lucy and Natsu confuse, "Oh I forgot to tell you guys that I'm a Dragon Slayer." Their eyes widen.

"Wait your a Dragon Slayer?" They all yelled in shock.

"Fight me Ichigo!" Natsu yells in excitement and lights his fists with his flames but only to be pummeled down to the group by Ichigo's Devil Bringer.

"Damnit Natsu, why can't you stop acting like an idiot?!" Ichigo pulls Natsu but his head, "You need to remember that I can still kick your ass when you do this crap!"

"Aye..." Natsu says quietly.

"Good." Ichigo's Devil Bringer than lifts the scared Natsu up in the air, "Once you are completely fine and not afraid, let me know that you are up for a fight." Natsu nods.

"Well lets head east." Gray said as the others agree and all headed east but unknown to them, the Ninja Specter, Scorpion was tailing them, waiting for the right opportunity to strike.

Once they walked up the stairs, Erza opens the door to show a spiral room.

'This is going to make me dizzy.' They all mutter in their heads as they continue on. Natsu, who now feels completely fine, decided to run up ahead to the door, which was a dead-end and almost falling down but Gray and Lucy managed to grab onto Natsu's left leg. Both Ichigo and Erza pulled the two safety.

"Well that was close." Gray puts his hands on his waist, "Are we headed the right way?" He asks Erza.

"So far I would like to think so. We need to know where the right door leads us. This labyrinth is all a big puzzle." Erza crosses her arms under her breast, "Things are going to be interesting with all the teams here trying to qualify for the Games."

"Who do you think wi-" Gray felt a familiar kunai around his neck and was pulled into a hell-fireish portal.

"Gray!" They all rush towards the portal but it closes instantly.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo and Natsu both yelled.

"Who made this portal?" Lucy asks the Scarlet Knight.

"I have one guess."

Unknown Location

After getting pulled, Gray landed on his back and cracks his neck. "Where am I?" He looks around this desert like place.

"You're still a mere child, FullBuster." Gray turns around to see the familiar Ninja Specter.

"Scorpion?!" Gray said shockingly, "How are you still alive? I killed you!" He exclaims.

"I'm not Hanzo Hasashi, or rather his unconsciousness." Gray looks at the Specter confusedly.

"If you're not really him but your his unconsciousness, shouldn't be him?"

"No, the man who you killed had deserved death. I represent all of his darkness and evils within his mind." Gray shook his head.

"Shirai Ryu dog." Gray lowers the temperature in his body to negative, his breath became more clear, his eyes turn white and his arms turn light-blue.

"Lin Kuei dog!" Scorpion's hands were engulfed by Hellfire.

"Death is more honor than you deserve." Gray clutched his fist together before he charges at the Ninja Specter. As they came to a clash, their powers nullified one another due to being each others opposite, creating a fog in the process.

"Your nothing but a lame ass Ninja seeking Vengeance!" Gray kicks Scorpion's head and hits his midsection with a roundhouse kick, following a back kick to his stomach, sending Scorpion to the ground.

He kip-ups and superman punches Gray's right cheek. Gray was a bit dazed after that punch and Scorpion tosses his kunai around his neck once again and drags him into another portal, where they end up in a snow-covered forest. Looking around him, they are probably in Mt. Hakobe or rather one of the deepest parts of the mountain.

"This is where you've killed me." Gray looks at the Specter, "And where I was reborn and this is where you will perish!" Scorpion enlightens his fists with hellfire.

"Yeah but I don't think so." Gray surrounds himself with ice pillars by changing the snow. Scorpion hits the pillar, smashing it with ease, but Scorpion looks at the ground where there was no Gray.

"Where are you, Fullbuster?" Scorpion mutters to himself as he let's go his kunai in his left hand. Eyeing the trees that are in the way, Scorpion cautiously looks around.

As Gray was hiding, he was breathing heavily. Being wrapped by the Kunai around his neck caused rope marks to imprint around his neck with a red-ish purple color. 'Damnit, I need to get back to the guys.' Gray continues to think about possible solutions to get back to his friends. Breaking a branch and shielding it with his ice-make powers, Gray knew that he would have to fight Scorpion to get back. Gray rushes at Scorpion and smacks him on the right side of his face and crushing the branch on his left side. Gray roundhouse kicks Scorpion but only to have his attacked blocked and was kicked by his backflip kick.

"Ice-Make: Slide!" Gray attacks by sliding underneath Scorpions feet. He would continue his assault by punching his face in, "Get me back!" He orders the Specter.

"Never!" Scorpion headbutt's the mage and vanishes.

'Damnit...' Gray than pants in exhaustion, Scorpion suddenly reappears and kicks his right side, breaking some of his ribs and Scorpion then stomps on Gray's right knee cap also. Gray screams in agony from his now busted knee cap and broken ribs. The powers of the Dragon's Medallion started to glow and covers Grays broken ribs and knee cap with ice, easing the pain for the mage.

Gray surprised kicked Scorpion's face, spinning him towards a broken tree. Running on adrenaline, Gray sprinted towards his enemy while making an ice sword and was about to slash him but Scorpion blocks the attack and swing a right hook. The two would go pound for pound against each other, blocking attacks left and right until Scorpion gave hard punch following a backflip kick that launched Gray into the air and Scorpion jumps up, throws his kunais around his neck once again and bring him down to the ground on his back.

_Finish him_

Scorpion heard those mysterious words and was prepared to kill the young mage until a blue aura wrapped around the beaten up mage and was pulled back. Enraged, Scorpion screams in rage.

Sky Labyrinth

"Do you got him?" Lucy asks the Soul Reaper.

"I think so, hang on." Ichigo then pulls his back and slowly the blue aura reclines back, he turns his attention to Natsu, "Hey Natsu."

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me on why both Mira and Lisanna were lovey dubey with you when I punched you?" Natsu's face began to heat up as both Lucy and Erza smirk.

"I think we can tell you that." Lucy replies to the Orange-haired Soul Reaper, "I begins like this..."

* * *

><p><span>Couple months ago (after most of the guild members returned)<span>

Once everything was settled, the guild back to their original home. Everyone was drinking to their heart's content, from Cana singing merrily with Lucy and Elfman to Happy flying around a bit tipsy. Everyone was happy to be back home, however Natsu however, was a bit confuse for some reason. Natsu kept on thinking on some lessons Igneel had taught him when he was growing up.

_'In time Natsu, when you actually grow a brain, you'll find women a necessity. Being my heir to my throne, a king might need more than 1 woman in his life.'_

_'What do you mean dad?'_

_'If you look back at the books I had read to you about the history during the Middle Ages, a king might have a harem of beautiful women. Each Heir of a Dragon will find women fitting for them.'_

_'So I would fall for couple of girls when I grow up?'_

_"Yes Natsu but only when you know in your heart they are the right for you.'_

"Natsu?" Natsu snapped out of his train of thought and looks up to see his childhood friend Lisanna with a worried look on her. "Are you ok?"

"Oh uh...yeah just had a flashback." He replies.

"Flashback?" She question.

"Yeah, I'm still wondering why they started happening couple days ago. Igneel told me that their would be women in my life that would actually fit my life. Everyone knows I'm not all that bright but I know for some reason I know there are 2 girls here that are part of my 'harem'..." Lisanna looks at Natsu a bit confuse but when she heard the word 'harem' she became a bit anxious on who is part of his 'harem'.

"So who's part of your harem?" She asks kindly yet a bit timid.

"I know that uh..." Natsu pauses as he can feel his heat pounding his chest, "you." Natsu pointed at her, her eyes widen that her childhood friend.

"Me?" She points to herself and he nods.

"While we haven't had time to catch up after you came back, you were always on my mind. I been wondering when or not you've been alive this whole time. " Lisanna then started to cry as she launches herself onto Natsu. "Lisanna?!" Natsu started to panic from her crying.

Mira sees the two, wondering what the commotion was, and walks up to them. "Is everything alright?" She asks kindly to them.

"Ah Mira, I'm very confuse what's with her."

"Why is she crying?" Mira looks at her little sister, who was clinging on Natsu.

"He finally confess." Lisanna mutters out loud, Mira was shocked to hear that coming from her sister. "Natsu finally grew a brain."

"Hey!" Natsu whined, "You don't need to be mean about it." He puff his cheeks, making the girls giggle.

"Oi Lizard, come on. We go a mission." Gray pops in and interrupts the three mages.

"Alright Stripper I'm on my way. Lets talking things out later." Lisanna nods as she sees Natsu leaving the guild and arguing with the resident Ice-Make mage.

"Seems Natsu is beginning to grow up." Mira said.

"Yeah, I can't believe it though." Unknown to them, the other Soul Reaper of Fairy Tail was present at the scene. Rukia is happy to see her friend finally understanding about women and plus, she recorded the scene with her Orb Lacrima.

'This is going to be interesting blackmail material against Natsu.' Rukia thought devilishly and approaches her best friend Orihime.

* * *

><p><span>Sky Labyrinth<span>

Ichigo's eyes widen in shock. Rukia had recorded the conversation and showed it to Lucy and Erza when they came back from their mission.

"Who knew she would go that far?" He thought out loud, "Was it that bad?" The girls nod.

"Uh Ichigo." He looks at Natsu who pointed towards the open space to see a body flying at high-speed, recognizing the familiar Ice-Make mage.

'Ah crap.' Ichigo thought as he was smacked in the head, knocking Gray unconscious in the process which also caused the team to fly east at a high-speed also. Lucy was screaming most of the time as they hit a steel door where the pumpkin head mascot awaited them.

"Oh it seems you have made it first-kabo!" Their eyes widen

"We did?!" They all yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends the chapter guys, sorry for the no update for awhile like I said before. I know some of you guys are wondering about how the team was suppose to be eliminated if any one was dropped by the maze but Gray was teleported out of the maze through a different mage.<strong>

**I hope you guys at least like the chapter and reviews are greatly appreciated and I'll accept some criticism on my grammar as I am not a good writer. I will also explain Mira's side within the next couple of chapters and also give some background on the relationships with the main protagonists of the story which is Ichigo, Natsu and Gray. Hope to hear from you guys and I'll talk to you all next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and I bring a new chapter for The Magic games. Glad to see some of you guys reading the story even though I haven't been updating the story as much as I wanted as I am been mostly writing for my other stories in the mean time. **

**I'll be writing some chapters for this story after the release of this chapter.**

**I do not own either of the series.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 0<strong>

Everyone had their eyes popping out of their head, they came in first place out of everyone in the labyrinth. "W-Wait...so your saying we came in first place Pumpkin head?" Ichigo had to ask the mascot of the Magic games.

"Yes, your team has come in first place." They all cheered but the mascot had to calm them down, "But there are some problems-kabo." The team stop cheering and look at the mascot, "Normally that mage you are carrying was magically transported out of the labyrinth and your team should had been out." They all look at him in disbelief and in disappointment. "Normally this wouldn't be a problem and you all would have been DQ in the process but that unknown Specter that came in and took your friend in the process, I decided to give you all one more chance."

"Are you sir Pumpkin head?" Ichigo asks the mascot, who had a tick mark on his head.

"My name isn't Pumpkin head-kabo! It's Mato!"

Ichigo sweat dropped and looks down at the floor, "S-sorry." His friends all sweat drop from the little man's short tantrum.

"Like I said-kabo, Fairy Tail should be given to earn back their title as the strongest guild in Fiore. I heard from the king that majority of your guild members all disappeared 7 years ago when he first made the games. The king would like for you all to take part in the games but in last place." Their facial expressions all soften, while they didn't get first place, they all get to still take part in the games.

"Thank you, Mato." Erza and the others bow in respect of the mascot and Mato opens the door for them, which they all exited the labyrinth except for Ichigo.

"Hand on Mato," He looks at the Soul Reaper, "Are you sure that the king would want us to be here? Wouldn't that be favoritism for one guild?" Ichigo questions the mascot.

"Normally yes that would take the case but due to an interference outside of the labyrinth, but I'll let this slide only once."

Ichigo smirks at the mascot, "So you'll let this one slide King Toma E. Fiore?" Mato's eyes widen in shock from the proclamations from Ichigo, "The reason why I know it's you is because of your smell, sire."

'Ah crap...' Mato or rather the king of Fiore, Toma E. Fiore mutters in his head, "You wou-"

"Don't worry I'll keep my mouth shut but there is something that I want to ask you." Ichigo interrupts him as he looks at Ichigo very confuse and wonders what question the Reaper of Fairy Tail wants to know.

While Erza and the rest were waiting for Ichigo to come out of the labyrinth, they decided to wrap the unconscious Gray Fullbuster in bandages from his wounds against Scorpion.

"So what are we gonna do if he gets picked tomorrow?" Lucy asks her friends, sounding considered about her friend.

"Hopefully Orihime can heal him when we all reach the bar, her skills as a medic are greatly needed as of this moment." Erza replied and looks at Natsu, "Natsu, help Gray up."

Natsu is against the idea since he didn't want to help out Gray, "As if!"

"Natsu..." Erza growls at him, making Natsu turn into Happy #2 again.

"Aye!" He picks Gray up and hurries away towards the Bar in a flash, making Lucy sweat drop.

Once Ichigo exited the Labyrinth, he looks around to find no Natsu or Gray around "Where did they go?" He asks both Lucy and Erza, who pointed behind them where Ichigo sees a massive dust cloud behind, "Oh." is all Ichigo can say since he can imagine Erza ordering around Natsu.

Lucy then turns her attention to her crush, "How come you were the last one to leave the labyrinth Ichigo?"

"Hm?" He looks at Lucy, "Oh I had something to ask Mato about something. It's nothing." He waves it off, "Come on, I bet Natsu is at the bar already." He then walks up front of the girls, who were both wondering what Ichigo asked the mascot.

Honey Bone Inn

30 minutes later, Ichigo and the girls open the bar to see a now tired Natsu and the still unconscious Gray at the bar.

"Did we managed to enter?!" All of the guild members asks three mages.

"Uh...yeah." They all cheered happily but soon Erza steps in.

"Stop!" Everyone pauses in fear of Titania, "Yes we managed to secure our spot into the Games but we came in last place." Everyone in the Inn turn pale, they thought that they would come in first place.

"We had a rather difficult time trying to exit the first labyrinth so we ended up beating most of the weaker guilds since we all thought of the same idea of making a map." Ichigo steps in and half lies to his friends since they all thought of the same reason.

"So why's Gray injured?" Rukia asks the three of them.

"Well Natsu and Gray decided to go way ahead of us and while Gray was superior to most of the other weak members, someone managed to knock him out with a rather hard item on the head." Ichigo continues to make up the lie, which is kinda surprising to Erza and Lucy.

"Well, at least we managed to enter the damn games." Makarov mumbles underneath his breath, "Well anyway, Orihime." He gets the attention of the auburn teen, "Can you heal up Gray for us? He's part of the team." He orders as she agrees and uses her magic to heal up Gray.

While Orihime began healing Gray, Ichigo walks up to the short guild master of Fairy Tail, "Master," He gets his attention, "I was wondering if we can talk somewhere private." Makarov begins to wonder what Ichigo wants to talk about.

"Sure thing my boy." Makarov and Ichigo headed upstairs and he uses a silence type magic so that no one could hear what they have to say, "So what is troubling you my boy?" Makarov starts the conversation with an iron look.

"The king of Fiore told me something you should know," He looks at the Soul Reaper and wonders, "Your son is here and is going to qualify for the tournament with his guild." Makarov looks at him with disgust.

"How's that possible? My son is running a dark guild! There is no way he should enter the games!" Makarov yells loudly into Ichigo's ear.

"Well sir," Ichigo places his left hand on his left ear, appearing as if he was going deaf on that ear, "Apparently the guild has turned into a legal guild by unknown means but that's all I can dig up." Ichigo places his hands into his pockets.

"Is that so." Makarov cups his chin with his right hand, "You've been here for the past 7 years and you haven't aged a bit once we all came back. You have any clues or any details of my son turning his guild into a legal one?"

"Sorry gramps but I have no clues throughout the 7 years. I've been in another state in Fiore before I came here for the games. I've been in the dark like you."

"Well, I better see what my son is up to."

"I bet that he wants us to be humiliate in the games. Our friend Toma said that this is the first time hearing his guild is now part of the games. I told him that our guild has the right to know what he's up to and he gave us permission." Makarov looks at him very surprise.

"You got the king of Fiore to agree with this?!"

"Yeah but I also had to agree to some of his terms." Ichigo murmurs the last part to himself but Makarov heard it loud and clear but he didn't press the issue.

"I see well, we'll have to make sure that we're all careful with them around. *sigh* This is going to be a trouble some games with him involve." Makarov sounded unpleased.

Ichigo knew this was going to be a bothersome task of winning the games with the master's son now participating in the games with them, "Well we have to make sure that he isn't participating in the games physically since guild masters aren't allowed to enter the games themselves. You might want to tell this to the guild." Makarov raises his eyebrows.

"I should?"

"Uh yeah, you're the guild master of Fairy Tail gramps." Ichigo sweat drops from gramps.

"Alright," He scratches the back of his head, "Well anyway I didn't get to say this earlier to you my boy." Ichigo looks at gramps with a confuse look on his face, "Welcome back, Ichigo." He smiles at one of his many children is now back with the guild.

"It's been too long...master." Ichigo smiles back and soon they both exited the room and went to bed.

* * *

><p><span>Dream<span>

As Ichigo was sleeping, he recalls a painful dream that keeps on occurring for the past 7 years. A land filled with dead bodies of his friends and other members of different guilds and different swords impaled the people he considered hiss 'brothers' or 'sisters'.

_Your weak Ichigo, you'll never protect the people who are close to you._

"Your lying!"

_Am I? HAHAHAHA, fool remember that this is bound to happen within the next couple of days. Your own power and the things that will happen in the next couple of days will happen! _He continues to laugh manically, _As the day grows closer in your sleep; you'll be tested when or not this dream will happen._

Ichigo growls in anger as he charges right at the black figure with his Zanpakuto and the figure blocks the attack with his own sword, "You bastard, I'll make sure that you don't touch any of my friends!"

_HAHAHAHA, remember that you came to Fairy Tail when you were 9 years old because you couldn't protect your own baby sisters because of this power! _The figure turn into what Ichigo became afraid of, His full hollow self, _You knew that day when you first gain that mask is that I'll one day grow out of control! When you first fought against Byakuya at the Academy, that's when I first awaken! _The hollowfied figure and Ichigo would had continue their fight if Ichigo did not wake up sweating and panting heavily.

'What the hell?' he continues to pant and whips the sweat off of his face, 'Why am I getting that reoccurring dream of that land? Why is everyone dead in that dream?' He covers his face with his hands.

"Ichigo..." He heard a voice out loud coming from his bed, removing the blanket from the other side of his bed and sees Tier in his bed.

'Oh you've got to be kidding me!' He yells in his head to see Tier in his bed, with her bone-themed bar and panties. 'Normally I except Erza barging in my room or me sleeping walking into Lucy's room by accident ah what am I saying!?' He shakes it off wonders what to do next, either wake up Tier and question her or get the hell out of the room.

He quietly tries to get out of the bed but he felt a tight squeeze around his waist, 'Oh come on!' He yells in his head, frustrated with a woman in bed unannounced and decided to make him, her 'cuddle' buddy in his head. He looks at her peaceful, slumbering face; Ichigo felt a sensation going through his right arm, 'Life must want me to have a living hell...' he rolls his eyes to feel Tier as one of his mates, 'Screw it.' He leans in and sinks his fangs into her neck.

"Ichi..." She moans out load, feeling a sensation she never felt in her life.

'Well I knew this was going to happen, Tier is part of my harem.' He unlatches his fangs from her neck as he spots his mark on her right collarbone. Slowly Tier opens her eyes to see Ichigo close to her face.

"Ichigo?" She wonders if she was dreaming.

"It's me, Tier." Ichigo said with warmth, "I'm the only person here that's called Ichigo." She chuckles and gets up from Ichigo's bed.

"Did you just-"

"Yeah, I bit you." Ichigo interrupts her, "Being a Dragon Slayer and an heir to the Azure fire, I have to find women in my life that is suitable for me." Ichigo continues as he gets dress into his familiar new clothing.

"And I take it that Natsu has the same feeling being the son of Igneel?" Ichigo nods, "I see. I didn't expect Natsu to finally grow up a bit after I saw him with Lisanna."

"Wait you saw them?" Ichigo looks at her very surprise and she nods.

"Yes, After our training sessions on the beach and coming to the capital for the games, I spotted them." Ichigo said 'wow' in his mind. "I didn't want to interrupt the 'couple' from their romantic scene and I left without them even noticing."

"That's something. Well this is going to be interesting. Come on, let's get out of my room before the other girls decide to 'cop a feel.' Tier slightly blushes from the remark, "And no I wasn't referring down there Tia. You wrapped our hands around my waist when I woke up. Plus why are you in my room in the first place?" Ichigo asks the million dollar question in his mind.

"A little bet with the others." Ichigo groan in annoyance.

"That bet is still going on?" She nods, "Seriously, can you girls just drop that bet!? I'm not that type to ruin one of your lives." Ichigo said very annoyed with the bet the girls came up with 7 years ago after the Bount situation (Taking the Edolas arc basically). Ichigo heard them speaking about a bet when they decided to make a camp 5 miles away from the Gotei 13 base.

"I wish I could Kurosaki-kun but the girls are stubborn about the bet."

*Sigh* "This is going to be hell." Ichigo remarks as he leaves the room and heads downstairs where the master was waiting for him.

"Ah Ichigo, good timing."

"Is there something master?" He questions the small elder master.

"No but soon the teams that entered the games are heading to the coliseum now. The rest should be here within a couple of seconds." His words were true as Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza all came down from their respective rooms.

Ichigo realizes something and looks at gramps, "Wait! Where's Wendy and Carla!?" Ichigo remembers that the both of them weren't present at the Inn last night. Makarov's expression changed and looks mad at himself.

"Wendy...Wendy was attacked last night." Ichigo clutches his fists tightly, "Her magic was drained out of her and won't compete until day 3 of the games. Porlyusica examined her earlier and told me. Natsu and co. just heard about the attack now.

"Where is the bastard that hurt her!?" Natsu questions the small master, "That's a low blow man!"

"Look Natsu, as much as this is a low blow, we'll figure out who attacked her." Gray assures his rival and friend.

"He's right Natsu. Once Wendy has recovered from the attack, we'll get to the bottom of this." Lucy also assures to the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Head towards the coliseum now. Also put these on once you are in there." Makarov hands them a bag of clothes, making the team wonder why they should put these on when they are fine with their current clothing but didn't want to upset the master and they all exited the Inn.

The Coliseum

After entering the coliseum, the team decided to changed into new clothes in their respective restrooms. They all wonder why their clothing is all purple and grimace at the masters choice of color.

"Seriously?" The boys said out loud and looked at each other. "What a drag." they all said in unison and changed into their new clothes.

"This sucks." Ichigo's left eye twitch since people are going to make fun of him since he has a bright orange hair color and a purple outfit. He looks at both Natsu and Gray, who all seem with his facial expression.

"You said it." They said as they exited the restroom where the girls are waiting for them. Without a single word, they all nodded and entered the main stage for the start of the magic games.

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends the chapter. The official start of the Magic Games starts in the next chapter. Sorry for the no update guys as I have been sick the past couple of days, Thanksgiving was couple days ago, and I was out celebrating my sisters birthday (Oldest was the 13th and my youngest sister was on the 28th along with my grandfather's on my mom's side all on November). <strong>

**I wanted to publish this chapter for awhile now but I've been working on my other stories as well since I want to keep some of my stories updated even though some of the others haven't. I hope you guys are still interested in this story since I've been away.**

**Hope to hear what you guys think so far on the story and please let me know since my grammar isn't the best. I also want to know what fights you guys want into the games from F.T. Team A or B against another guild in the next couple of chapters and yes Tier is now officially marked in Ichigo's harem, leaving some of the other girls not marked yet.**

**Hope to hear from you guys soon and I'll talk to you all later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you another chapter for The Magic Games. Thanks for checking the story out. Today is the official start of the Magic Games in the story. There will be some characters from games and anime appearing in this story since I wanted to see what you guys will think of some of them facing off against different characters from F.T.**

**At TreeofSakuras: **The events won't changed but there will be some added events and fights.

I do not own Fairy Tail or Bleach.

* * *

><p>Day 1: Part 1<p>

Introductions

Today is the start of the Grand Magic Games, Everyone was shouting, yelling in excitement for their favorite guild and showing their banners for their team as well. It was a packed crowd, the arena was filled with the visitors and attendees.

"Who do you think is gonna win this year Yuzu?" said a young adult who is 20 years old with dark grey eyes and black hair.

"Probably Sabertooth again, It's sad that Fairy Tail is gonna be in last place again." Said Yuzu, who is also 20 years old. Her appearance is contrast to her sisters; light brown hair with her bangs going to her right side of her forehead and her hair is in 2 ponytails. Her name is Yuzu Kurosaki and her sister next to her Karin Kurosaki; the younger (or perhaps the olderest by a year) twin sisters of the Reaper of Fairy Tail; Ichigo Kurosaki. Yuzu was wearing a black evening gown with black heels on while Karin was wearing a simple black zipped up hoodie, dark blue jeans and white sneakers.

The Kurosaki family is a part of the Fairy Tail family due to Ichigo being a mage for the guild and would mention his sisters to the guild throughout his stay with them. When they were 11 years old, Ichigo introduce his family to the guild where they became unofficial members of Fairy Tail with both getting stamped on their right hand with brown and black as their colors.

"I wonder if Ichi-nii is still alive." Karin mutters beneath her breath, knowing her chance to see her 'big brother' are slim.

"I hope so, I wonder if the others are alive as well." Yuzu said sadly as they both saw in the newspaper that most of the top members of Fairy Tail, including their brother, were mysteriously gone. They didn't know that it was Acnologia's Dragons Roar that supposedly destroyed the sacred island to Fairy Tail.

"Is it starting?" They turn their heads to see their father and former Soul Reaper, Isshin Kurosaki with snacks in his hands.

"Not yet dad, the band over there is almost done." Karin pointed to the band by the officials (The commentators) booth where the band was tuning up their instruments.

"I see." Is all he said as he took his seat next to his daughters, "You guys still wonder if Rukia-chan, Ichigo and Orihime-chan are alive?" His daughters looks at the ground without looking at their father.

After the awkward silence between the family, the announcers were all in their seats.

{Ladies and Gentlemen! Today is the start of the 7th annual Grand Magic Games!} The announcer pumps up the crowd even more, {These guilds were able to enter the games by escaping the Sky Labyrinth late last night and secure their spot! I'll be your announcer, Chapati Lola and to my right is Yajima a former Council member.}

{Glad to be here.}

{And to his right is the lovely and current Miss Fiore, Blue Pegasus's Jenny Rearlight.}

{We're gonna win this year!} The model says cheerfully.

(Killer Instinct theme 2013) The band started playing the magic games opener for the past 7 years that always pumped up the crowd.

Karin, Yuzu and Isshin all felt a familiar power entering the arena, something they haven't felt for the past 7 years. Isshin looks at the entrance carefully and he spots the familiar heir.

"Ichigo..." His daughters all look at their father in shock.

"Is it dad?!" Both of the sisters wanted to know if he was right.

"Look and find out."

{This guild was known as the strongest guild there was 7 years ago. Can they redeem themselves by coming in first place? Fairy Tail!} Chapati announces the members of Fairy Tail where the crowd only boos at them. One by one, the members of Fairy Tail all revealed themselves to the crowd, Karin and Yuzu couldn't believe that their brother's friends were alive but that only changed when they saw their 'deceased' brother.

"Ichi-nii..." Both of their eyes started to leak out with tears, both started to cry at his arrival.

{It's been a long 7 years for these members to make their debut in the games, Natsu Dragneel; the Fire Dragon Slayer and is also known as Salamander. Erza Scarlet; the requip knight of Fairy Tail and is known as Titania, the queen of the Fairies. Gray Fullbuster; the resident Ice mage and known for his stripping.} Most of the girls in the arena all blush from the comment and the men who were with their wives, girlfriends or fiancee all wanted to beat the living hell out of Gray. {Lucy Heartfilia; the celestial mage and always tries to get known for something.}

'HEY!' Lucy yells in her mind.

{And Ichigo Kurosaki, the 1st of 2 Soul Reapers to be part of Fairy Tail. He is known as the Reaper of Fairy Tail.} Chapati introduced the team to everyone in the audience, Jenny was waving at the team and the Kurosaki quickly left the stance to find the bracket for the guild.

"Who knew we we're this hated?" Ichigo questions as he adjusted his Zanpakuto on his back.

"This sucks." His friends all replied while shaking their heads.

{I'm glad that they all came back. Good luck to you all children of Makarov.} Yajima gave them a numbs up and wishes them the best.

"Cheer for them!" Ichigo and co. turns their heads to where the noise was and sees Makarov and the others cheer for the team.

'Why must they be the only ones to cheer?' Ichigo was the only one to sweat drop from seeing the master cheering.

Lucy and Erza smiled to see others, "As long as we got the support of our comrades. That's all that matters." Erza said, crossing her arms underneath her breast.

"What the hell?" Gray tries to get a better vision from seeing something.

"No way." The others couldn't believe what they have seen.

"Hooray, Hooray, Fairy Tail!" Makarov and the others were shocked as well when they saw the first guild master, Mavis Vermillion.

"Master Mavis!" Makarov's jaw hit the floor from seeing the first master.

"I've come here to show my support for the guild." She explains.

"You came..."

"It's fine. Only those who bear the insignia of Fairy Tail can see me." She continues to explain to Makarov.

"I, Uh...don't know if that is the issue ma'am..."

"After being cooped up at Tenroujima and nothing else to do on the island." She finishes with a smile on her face.

'Well...that's something...' Ichigo continues to mutter in his head.

{Let's move onto the next team that came in 7th, the hounds of hell; Quatro Cerberus!} The next team enters the arena.

"Wild...Four!" They all barked.

{Next up, the only female guild there is! The dancing girls of the great deep, Mermaid Heel!} The women of Mermaid Heel enters the arena where all the men had hearts in their eyes to see the beauties of Mermaid Heel, especially Erza KnightWalker, who they all know as Erza's older twin sister.

"I've never seen an all women guild before!" Happy says in shocked. They knew KnightWalker was part of a guild but she never told them what guild she was in.

'Nee-san is part of Mermaid Heel?' Erza continues to look at her twin older sister.

{Coming in 5th place are the bright blue wings in pitch black, Blue Pegasus!} The female crowd became rowdy once they saw the known playboys.

{Do you best you guys!} Jenny cheers for her friends on.

{Continuing on with 4th place! The goddess of love and war, the holy destroyer, Lamia Scale!} Lyon and the others enter the arena confidently.

"Why did they came in 4th place?! Were you all slacking off, Idiots?! An older woman, who is perhaps in her 60's or so yells angrily at her children.

"Sorry Obaba-san. I kinda screw up..." said petite young teen with twin pigtails who trips on her on foot. Her name is Chelia Blendy, the cousin of Sherry Blendy. A bald muscular adult in dark kimono with the 10 Wizard Saints emblem on his back was on her right side upfront, his name is Jura Neekis, a new member of the 10 Wizard Saints. Upfront of her is a man donning a traditional Chinese outfit but his most interesting feature is his bushy eyebrows, his name is Yuka Suzuki. The half-naked man with a sock as his necklace and blue jeans is Toby Horhorta. And the last one donning a traditional Quincy attire is Uryu Ishida.

'Uryu?' Ichigo's eyes widen to see one of his friends in the games. His other friends in the bracket see the 'lost' Quincy still alive and well. They didn't think that he was still around as he disappeared during the Oracion Seis mission 7 years ago.

'Seems Kurosaki is back with his friends...a pity.' Uryu didn't show any emotions to Ichigo, 'I bet Inoue-san, Kuchiki-san and Sado-san are in the brackets with the others.' He looks at the Fairy Tail Bracket to see his 2 other friends. In the Fairy Tail Bracket, the three friends spotted their Quincy friend and his appearance hasn't changed in the past 7 years besides his age.

"Who is she?" Natsu asks his rival Gray about the petite teen in pigtails.

"Remember the woman who kept on saying 'love' a lot?" Natsu nods, "I think she's a friend of hers."

"Oh."

Lyon helps his friend up by extending his hand out to her, "Don't get flustered, Chelia." Lyon says.

"Sorry Lyon." Chelia whips off the dust from her skirt and face.

"Chelia isn't her Sherry's friend, rather her cousin." Yuka corrected the ice mage.

"Cousin?"

Toby steps into the conversation, " o_ooon _Chelia's totally strong." he grins at the two mages.

Chelia shakes her head, "No, I'm not. I still don't have enough love." She says sincerely but Toby's facial reaction changed.

"I'm complimenting you!" Chelia had to cover her ears from Toby shouting loudly.

"No need to get loud baka." Yuka shakes his head from Toby's anger.

'I think I got the idea...' Gray remembers that Sherry kept saying 'love' in her sentences when they first met and during the Oracion Seis fight.

"Gray," Lyon gets his rivals attention, "I hope you didn't forget the bet. If we win, Juvia joins our guild."

"I don't ever remembering that deal Lyon, but I do know that there's no way in hell that I'll lose to you." Gray says confidently as his eyes turn sky blue, "While I wasn't here for the past 7 years, I have the confidences that I'll still beat you." The two ice make rivals continue on the smack talk against each other. While Ichiya slides in Erza's personal space.

"In that case; I'll take Erza-san." He says as he continues to sparkle.

"You're not taking me anywhere!" She growls angrily at the young adult who may seem in his 40's.

Ichiya goes around in circles as he gotten a good whiff of Erza, "As always, you have a exude an exquisite parfum." he would continue to make Erza more and more pissed off.

Ren actually had a faint blush on his cheeks as he was behind Lucy, "In that case, I'll choose you. Although it's not because I like you."

"Have you been acting like this for the past 7 years?" Lucy mutters to herself.

"Then I choose Wendy-chan..." Eve turns around to see the familiar Soul Reaper with a tick mark on his face, which Eve shrinks in fear.

"Wrong person buddy." Ichigo places his Zanpakuto at his neck, "Don't try to hit on any of the girls here or I'll cut that thing you call a manhood!" Eve runs away in fear from Ichigo's threat.

'A little too much Ichigo...' Lucy heard him and sweat drops.

"Maybe I choose to join Mermaid Heel!" Hibiki pointed at the all-girls guild happily.

"Off-topic baka!" Toby yells at the playboy.

He continues to point at the girls in which KnightWalker summons her faithful spear and grabs his neck "Remember that it's an all-girls guild Hibiki. Only couple of men are allowed in are guild in which we all trust and knowing your guilds playboy history of trying to hit on girls, your whole guild except for Jenny are banned from coming. And if any of you try to sneak into our guild, I'll make sure that girls don't ever see you as a man." She too threatens one of the playboys.

"H-hai..."

{Anyway; finishing 3rd in the elimination round...Oh my! Making their first appearance for the guild, The midnight mobile force, Raven Tail!} Black feathers surrounded the field as Raven Tail enters the arena, making Makarov clinch his fist in anger.

"Raven Tail?"

"The guild of Master's son." Fairy Tail kept their eyes on the guild, not wanting to show any fear against the known dark guild.

"Make sure that you pay attention to those guys, they'll probably aiming at us." Ichigo warns his friends who all agree with him.

"Why would you let that dark guild ever join the games!?" Makarov yells in frustration to see a dark guild in the games. Those words continue to spray to the crowd who were all confuse about them. Chapati and Yajima look at the official records of the guild in which they have been around for more than 7 years and had recently turn into a legitimate guild.

Ichigo knew that this was all part of Ivan's plans. While the guild wasn't around for those 7 years, Ichigo kept his eyes on Ivan and the guild that was mostly an anti-fairy tail guild. Jellal were his eyes on the guild when Ichigo wasn't around in Fiore, hoping for one day that they'll screw up and be destroyed by his own hands. 'Watch out Raven Tail, my friends and I are going to destroy you.' he clutches his fist in anger. "We'll kill them." He growls in anger as he sees that small creature changes its face to Wendy. With a snap of his fingers, all of Ichigo's swords surrounded the members of Raven Tail. "**Don't even try to make a fool out of me, Raven Tail.**" Ichigo's voice changed into a darker tone then his original voice, "**If I see any bullshit on these games, I'll personally destroy you." **Ichigo promised the dark guild and the masked leader didn't even flinch one bit.**  
><strong>

"The Reaper of Fairy Tail threatens me? Ha, like they'll allow a mage such as yourself kill any other mage." Ichigo flashed step towards the masked leaders personal space and stared at him with his red eyes.

"Remember that I'm a Soul Reaper or a Substitute Soul Reaper for the matter. I also do a mission for the Seireitei from time to time and some missions need me to take out any mage who wants to rule the world or shows signs of being a dangerous threat to us." Ichigo punches through the armor and points his right hand like a pistol, "try anything stupid, I'll kill you on orders of the Seireitei."

"You can't..."

"Oh but I can. We know everything." Ichigo said in a hush voice as he takes a couple of steps back and goes back to his friends, "That sword above you will follow you around, so I suggest you don't try to fool any of us." he snaps his fingers as most of his swords disappear besides the sword above the masked leader. "Enjoy the games."

'That bastard! I'll have him killed for this!'

Yajima can only smile as he knows Ichigo would is only doing his job as a Substitute Soul Reaper. Unknown to to the everyone else, a familiar slender, dark-skinned woman of average height, with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair,which she keeps up in a standard attire consists of a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes, looks at the teen she helped raised. Her name is Yoruichi Shihōin, former squad 2 captain of the Gotei 13 and one of Ichigo's teachers.

'Seems Ichigo grew up and changed. Can't wait to see my student in the games.' She smiles at her one of her best students is alive and well with his guild but her attention was also on someone else, a certain messy spiky pink haired dragon-slayer, 'Now, I wonder what Dragon-Slayers can do besides killing dragons with a lost magic. Only time will tell.'

{Uh...*Cough* there are 2 remanding teams that made it from the elimination round.} Chapati interrupts the little dispute between the 2 guilds.

"Who are the other 2 guilds?" Happy asks in the crowd.

"One of them has to be Sabertooth." Macao replied to the blue feline.

{2nd place was a real shocker! Will they become the soaring key with tattered wings?} Natsu and co. eyes widen to see them here, {Fairy Tail Team B!}

"What the hell!?" The boys shouted.

"Nee-chan?!" Elfman also shouted from the brackets.

"Juvia?! Laxus? Tier!? Gajeel!?"

Ichiya looks at the other team with a stern look and his arms crossed, 'Another Fairy Tail team huh?'. Lyon on the other hand had a faint blush on his cheeks to see his crush Juvia in which makes Chelia pissed off.

{Most of the time, guilds are allowed to have one team to take part in the game which is nice and all but they all forgot that they can allow 2 teams to enter the games.} Yajima explains to the crowd.

"I didn't hear anything about that, Master!" Lucy complains to the small master, who just laughs.

"That's Fairy Tail for you!"

{The last round will be a battle between all the participating teams for the games but will the members of the same guild be able to fight against one another?} Chapati asks the former council member.

{I don't think that they'll have a problem with that." Yajima says as he fixes his mustache.

{But is it really fair? For example; if one member from each team competes in an event, it's like they fight as a pair} Jenny added.

{In other words, Fairy Tail has doubled their chances on winning the games.}

'That sneaky bastard...why do I have a bad feeling about this though?' Ichigo grimace on what Gramps has in store for them later. Natsu on the other hand was already going to fight Gajeel but Mira steps in the way.

"Not yet Natsu, maybe once the games are over," Mira whispers into her dragons ear seductively, making the Fire Dragon blush purposely on what she had whispered into his ear.

On the other hand, 2 rivals were looking at each other with a look on determination. Both Erza and Tier were exchanging a few words on who was the best of the group with pride.

"You honestly think you're the best female mage in all of Fiore, Scarlet?" Tier said through her hollow mask.

"But of course, I am still the top female mage in Fairy Tail for most of my life, Hallibel. I will still remain as the top female mage in Fairy Tail." Erza is so full of herself when she spotted a familiar insignia on her right collarbone, "Don't tell me..." Tier smirks behind her mask.

"Oh this?" Tier points her right collarbone with the insignia, "Seems Kurosaki-kun needed a 'strong' woman instead of women who think they're strong."Tier mocks Erza as she clinches her fists in anger that Ichigo has chosen Tier instead of herself.

'Why that no good orange haired playboy!' She looks at the Soul Reaper who was talking to Natsu and Gray, 'That fool! He should know that I'm the only woman he ever needs!' She marches up to him with fire in her eyes, making the two teens next to Ichigo shrivel in fear of the Queen.

"What's up with you guys?" Ichigo questions the two mages and realizes what was coming behind them, "Ah crap..." He turns around to see a fuming Erza staring daggers at him.

"Ichigo...there are things you and I are going to talk about once this day is over, got that?" Ichigo didn't say anything but only nods at the pissed off knight.

{Ok...next coming in first place!} The crows cheers in excitement of their favorite guild, {The undisputed champions, Sabertooth!} Chapati announces the odds on favorite guild in all of Fiore and the members of Sabertooth all came out of the arena.

'So these guys are from the strongest guild in all of Fiore.' Both Gray and Ichigo thought as they knew that they had to take them out in the games. Natsu and Gajeel mutter words of the spiky blonde hair and the black hair teen next to him. Getting a good smell of the two teens, Ichigo knew that they are 3rd generation Dragon Slayers since they give off that odor with his heighten scent of smell.

{These are the guilds that are in the running to become the strongest guild! Yajima-san, what are your thoughts of these guilds?} Chapati asks the elder man next to him.

{I envy their youth...}

Chapati sweat drops, {That's not what I'm referring too... Now the theme of games of this year is?!} A huge tablet came out of the ground where the theme of the games is 'Battle'. {Looks like we're in a real doozy, for the first time in 7 years, this will be a week and half Grand Magic Games!}

"So the day starts off with a competition then a battle at the end huh?" Gray says as he places his hands in his pockets, "This is going to be a long week and a half of fighting."

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu pounded his fist together.

{Starting off the competition, The points have already been divided among the teams, according to their ranking in the elimination from first to eighth. Now for the competition part, each member of the teams will be selected at random to take part of the games of the day, including the battles where it will be also selected at random. For the Battle: fan votes may also be play an important factor in the selection process when the sponsors make the pairings.} Chapati reads off of the script in his hands.

"So they can match us up with either the strong guilds to that weak Quatro puppy guild." The members of Quatro Cerberus got ticked off with Ichigo not even saying the guilds name properly.

"It's Cerberus!" They bark at him.

"Whatever puppy." Ichigo ignores the now mad Quatro Cerberus and his right hand started glowing for some reason, 'What the hell?' He looks at the stands and didn't feel anything but when he turns his attention to the blonde model aka Jenny, his arm glow with a bright blue, indicating him that Jenny is supposed to be in his harem. 'Really?' He questions his arm and it showed him a positive reaction to him, 'Am I suppose to say 'Hey, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki the person that wants you to have my children in the future because I'm a Dragon Slayer?' He mocked his right arm who got a bit ticked off from that remark.

"And they might choose any of the participates who were in the competition part." Lucy added.

{The rules are simple; team 1 will face team 2 and so on and so forth at random. The winner of the battle will receive 10 points, the loser will get nothing and a draw will each give the teams 5 points.} Chapati explains the point system to the guilds and the crowd, {And now for the opening of the 'Grand Magic Games' begins with Hidden!} He confuses the crowd with the first game. {Once a member of each team is up front, I'll explain the rules.} With that said, a member of each team walks up and are looking ready to compete for the games.

{Yeager of Quatro Cerberus, Beth Vanderwood of Mermaid Heel, Eve Tilm of Blue Pegasus,Nalpudding of Raven Tail, Rufus Lore of Sabertooth, Lyon Vastia of Lamia Scale, Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail Team A and Juvia Lockser of Fairy Tail Team B! These brave mages volunteer themselves for the start of the Grand Magic Games!}

While the participants of the first game were talking to their teammates, Jenny was looking at the participants and was envious that her friends were going to be in the games while she had to wait her turn. Soon her attention would go to a certain Soul Reaper who was looking at her. She simply waves at him and smiles at him, 'Didn't think that I'll see anyone this handsome in the games...his presence is..different from the other men here in the games. Maybe I'll have to ask more about him from his friends.' Jenny thought as she kept on looking at the Reaper of Fairy Tail

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends the chapter and the start of the Games! (Sorry if I keep on saying that over and over.) Hopefully you guys will stay tune for the next chapter for day 1 part 2. <strong>

**What do you guys think of think so far with interactions with the characters so far? I was wondering what kind of events should be added in the events as I plan on having more different fights added to the schedule. **

**The characters that will make an appearance:  
>Lucina<br>Chun-Li**

**Hope to hear from you guys and as always I'll talk to you all later.**


End file.
